Breath of Life
by LovexAndxFate
Summary: Maria Kanellis is the best at what she does. When she is hired to protect one of WWE's top Divas from a stalker she believes she'll have no problem, but what happens when the stalker turns their attention to her? Will the people she was hired to protect end up doing the saving? Rated M for language, some violence and adult scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Maria Kanellis made her way inside the spacious marble tiled lobby of the multi-level office building in New York City. She smiled sweetly at the young receptionist at the front desk and spoke quick greetings to the people she passed on the way to the elevator. Once the sliding doors closed she pressed a series of floor numbers that would take her to the twenty sixth floor of a building that everyone thought only had twenty five. She still wondered how they'd explain themselves if someone ever pressed the right combination of numbers and found themselves on a floor that wasn't supposed to exist, but that thought vanished as soon as the doors slid back open and she stepped into the large open space.

Everything was modern and and clean. There were no cubicles, but expensive desk spaced around the center of the room with glass walls separating the offices along the exterior and corners. Co-workers barely spared a glance for the gorgeous red head as they bustled around with files and coffee mugs. Maria paid no mind to the lack of greeting and simply walked to her corner office and shut the door, effectively blocking the noise. Unbuttoning her black pea coat and hanging it on the back of her door she made her way to the leather chair tucked in behind the large wooden desk and sat down.

It was only 8:00 in the morning and already she had voicemails on her answering machine and unread emails on her computer. Sighing she began the routine of calling people back and replying to emails before there was a knock at her door and one of the junior agents stuck her head in.

"Maria, Graham wants to see you in his office."

"Let me call you back Tom." Maria quickly hung up the phone and stood up before addressing the younger girl. "Did he say if I need to bring anything?"

"No ma'am." Was the girl's only reply before she hurried back out and into the chaos.

Biting back the comment about being far too young to be called ma'am by anyone Maria shut her door behind her and went to her boss's office. The handsome blonde was flipping through a file when she walked in and he looked up with a bright smile. Maria still marveled that he ran such a lucrative business and was only two years older than her.

"Maria, please have a seat." He motioned to one of the plush chairs in front of his desk.

Crossing over to where the chairs were Maria sat down and crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap. "Vanessa said you wanted to see me."

"Yes, I've got something I think you might be interested in." Graham's blue eyes lit up and he pushed the folder that he'd been reading towards her.

"Another case?" Maria inquired.

"Yes." Graham nodded, "And you would be perfect for the job."

Maria nodded for him to continue as she began scanning the file.

Graham began, "Well, a few months ago one of the Divas working for the WWE had a problem with a stalker. They thought they had things under control once she retired until two weeks ago when another Diva received threatening letters. The CEO, Vince McMahon, has decided that he wants a female agent on the inside."

"Let me get this straight, I'm supposed to go undercover as a Diva for a wrestling company?" Maria's eyebrow raised and she studied Graham for signs that this was a joke.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. To the fans you'll be the newest member of Monday Night RAW, but behind the scenes you'll still be an active agent keeping eyes on the female athletes." The blonde man sat back in his chair as he finished giving a quick debriefing on the newest case.

Maria sighed and skeptically agreed. "Okay...when does this all start?"

"Now."

"Now?"

"I've had Rebecca put backgrounds together on the roster so you can study them during your flight. Your training begins immediately." Graham pulled a thick manila folder from a drawer in his desk and sat it in front of Maria.

"Training for what exactly?" Maria cautiously took the heavy folder.

"Wrestling of course. I've already been in touch with management and they've arranged to have some of the other roster members help you so that you can go ahead and get on the road."

Maria couldn't believe what she was getting herself into; the things she did for her job... "You want me to pretend to hurt someone? I'm trained in hand to hand combat and Jiu Jitsu. I know how to kill a man without leaving a trace of evidence. Not to mention what I can do with a weapon."

"Then learning to wrestle shouldn't be a problem." Graham challenged.

Shaking her head Maria stood up. "I'll pack my bags. When is my flight scheduled?"

"You've got a few hours; I booked a non stop flight to New York." Before his agent could open the door completely he added, "Oh, and Maria, pack everything you own that is sexy. You're a Diva now."

Maria rolled her eyes and shut the door once she was back in the bustling office space.

Several hours later Maria found herself in the first class section of a large jet ready for takeoff at the airport. It appeared that WWE's deep pockets did have their advantages; usually she was stuck in coach between a crying baby and a man with wandering eyes. File after file was spread out in front of her as she tried to take in as much information as she could before arriving at RAW. So far the only thing she was certain of was the men looked to be far too muscular, not that some of them weren't attractive, but the massive body builder look had never done much for her. With all of the huge men surrounding the women on the roster she wondered if she'd really be needed.

She'd already read up on the two Divas that had received threats and she could definitely see why the person had chosen them. They were, as the file defined WWE Divas to be, smart, sexy and powerful. They were also both dating within the business. The newest victim of the stalker, AJ Lee was dating a fellow wrestler by the name of John Cena. She had to give it to them, they made a very attractive couple. Maryse, the Diva that had been hearing from the stalker for months now, was in a relationship with Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin, but had stopped receiving messages after she quit. It would be so much easier if the wrestlers just used their real names Maria thought as she tried to remember all of the stage names as well.

Luckily, one of the things that she had learned from the very beginning was you have to be able to adapt to a situation quickly. So if that meant learning the names of 50 to 60 people on a wrestling roster then that's what you did. By the end of the flight she would have their names, ages, hometowns, and career accomplishments memorized. That was one of the things that had propelled her to the top of her field so quickly; she had a photographic memory.

Opening the next file she stopped. The name 'Phil Brooks aka CM Punk' was printed at the top, but it was the picture of the man below the name that caused for pause. He was one of the smaller guys she'd seen, but there was something about the way he held himself that made him stand out. Hazel eyes that looked like they hadn't seen a good night's sleep in ages stared back at her and she found herself transfixed on them. He was covered in tattoos, something that she didn't normally find attractive but worked on him somehow. She was still studying his picture when the pilot's announcement to prepare for take off interrupted her and it was then that she realized she might be getting into more than she bargained for.

* * *

The second her plane landed Maria called Graham to touch base before things got too hectic. He answered on the second ring, per usual, and informed her of where she needed to be and who she would be meeting with.

After gathering all of her luggage and catching a cab to the hotel she'd be staying at with the rest of the roster she finally made it to her room. Normally she would have a roommate, but because no one really knew Maria was even coming she had a room to herself.

"At least this way I might get some work done without being interrupted about what color nail polish matches an outfit." Maria mumbled to herself; she'd already decided that anyone who had a job title of 'Diva' had to be obnoxiously girly.

Once everything was settled Maria took a quick shower and got ready to head to the arena. Thanks to some of the pictures that came with the females' files Maria had a general idea of what to wear. Deciding on straightening her long red hair and applying some makeup that accentuated her green eyes, Maria pulled on a pair of her best jeans and slipped on a pair of black pumps. Choosing a purple halter top with a cowl neckline that showed just enough cleavage and exposed her tan back she examined herself in the mirror. After putting in a pair of silver dangle earrings to complete the outfit she grabbed the bag she needed to take to the arena and was ready to go.

Thirty minutes later she was walking down the hallways of the arena. The heels of her shiny black shoes clicked on the linoleum in time with her steps. When she made it to the right office she stopped to knock before entering.

A middle aged man with slightly graying hair was behind a makeshift desk when she walked in. He quickly stood to greet her.

"Mr. Laurinaitis?" Maria asked and when he nodded, continued. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Special Agent Maria Kanellis. Vince McMahon requested I come to keep an eye on the women wrestlers."

"Miss. Kanellis, it's so good to finally see you." John Laurinaitis shook her outstretched hand. "I can certainly see why your boss suggested you when we inquired about a female agent." The older man looked Maria's lean form up and down appreciatively.

Inwardly fighting the urge to put the man in some sort of painful submission hold as she reminded him to keep his eyes on hers she began, "Yes, well, I would like to get straight to work if you don't mind."

Seeming to get the hint John nodded. "Of course. I've scheduled a meeting with the roster to introduce you."

"Whatever works for you."

Following Mr. Laurinaitis out of his office the two made their way to the conference room where the wrestlers had been told to gather for a meeting before the show.

* * *

Different conversations floated around the room, but the main topic was the question of why they had been called into the meeting.

"Maybe someone died." Phil Brooks, better known as CM Punk offered while taping his wrists.

Kofi Kingston chuckled, "Dude, you always expect the worst."

"Yeah, well, in my experience the only reason for these kinds of get togethers is to tell us something bad happened." Phil responded.

"I heard McMahon hired some chick agent to protect the girls from that mystery stalker." Dolph Ziggler piped in.

"Great, we get to chaperone some scary librarian." Phil groaned.

"Scary librarian?" John Cena chuckled.

"Yeah. There's no such thing as a hot undercover agent in real life." Phil said.

Just as the friends were about to take bets on what the 'special agent' might look like John Laurinaitis walked in followed by one of the most beautiful women they had ever seen; and they worked with "the sexiest women on TV." Long red hair fell down her back and framed her angel like face and the way she moved commanded everyone's attention.

Maria quickly assessed the size of the group as she walked in behind Mr. Laurinaitis. Everyone was definitely staring, but she tried to ignore that and focus on the task at hand. The room had quieted as soon as the two had made their entrance so Mr. Laurinaitis began right away.

"Hello everyone. I'm sure you're wondering why you were asked to attend this meeting today so I'll get right to it. As most of you know, Maryse dealt with a stalker a while back and most recently it seems he has turned his attention to AJ. After discussing things with Mr. McMahon and the rest of the board members we've decided to take further action. I'd like to introduce Special Agent Maria Kanellis." The older man motioned towards the young woman beside him. "She will be known to the audience as the newest RAW Diva and you will be expected to help her learn the ropes of being on the road and in the ring. Her true reason for being here, however, is to protect the girls and keep and eye out for any signs of the stalker. He turned his attention to Maria. "Now I'm sure you have a few words?"

Maria nodded and took a step forward. "As Mr. Laurinaitis said, my name is Maria Kanellis and I've been working with a private agency since I was 18. It's safe to say I've never done anything quite like this, but I'm willing to work hard to try and learn how you all do things here. With that said, my first priority is to protect the women of this company and if you get in my way, I'll move you. I've never had a case go wrong before and I don't plan on starting now. Are there any questions?"

The wrestlers began whispering amongst themselves at this latest development. Phil, however, was too busy observing the 'newest member of the roster' to hear them.

"Who gets to teach her how to wrestle?" Dolph asked causing several other men to chuckle.

"That privilege belongs to Phil though I'm sure your expertise can be put to good use." Mr. Laurinaitis said.

"Yeah, you can teach her how to be an obnoxious asshole." Phil joked, secretly celebrating the fact that he would be in charge of Maria's training. Sure he had a lot on his plate already, but somehow he didn't think he'd mind adding her to it.

Maria laughed at that. "I'll take all the help I can get."

"Alright, I'm sure you all want to talk to Maria more but we've got a show to start. Phil, if you'll stay for a few minutes there's a few more things we need to go over." John dismissed the group.

As the other members of the roster filed out of the room the WWE Champion came to the front of the room. Maria had worked with a lot of men in her career, but she had a feeling she'd never met anyone like him.

"Phil, as I said you'll be in charge of Maria's training. I know you've got a lot going on already, but Vince said you would be the best man for the job." Mr. Laurinaitis sounded as if he couldn't believe his own words. Maria got the feeling these two didn't get along well. "Take her around and show her the ropes."

Phil slung his arm around Maria's shoulders. "You got it Johnny boy." Maria's natural instinct was to tense and throw her guard up at the physical contact, but she felt strangely comfortable with his closeness, almost safe; a feeling she hadn't relied on someone else for in a long time. The red head watched as Mr. Laurinaitis scoffed and walked off.

"Is he always like that?" Maria asked, looking up at him from her position under his arm.

"If you mean an asshole, then yes, he is." Phil answered with a grin.

"So, I got the WWE Champion as my personal coach. Should I be worried or honored?" Maria raised an eyebrow.

Phil chuckled and removed his arm from her shoulders. "Have you read my file or something?"

Maria tried not to think about the fact that she missed the contact when she answered, "Phil Brooks, 34 from Chicago, Illinois. You've been WWE Champion for nearly a year after publicly speaking your mind on RAW. You started in the Indy's and worked your way up to where you're at, but something tells me you're still not satisfied. That last part wasn't in your file."

Phil looked at her blankly for several seconds. "Well, you certainly know a lot about me for me to know nothing about you."

"Trust me, I'm not someone you want to get to know."

"You obviously don't know me as well as you think because if you did you'd know I prefer making my own decisions." Phil said.

"How about we start by you showing me around and we'll go from there?" Maria said, hoping she'd stopped any questioning before it began. She was incredibly strong in her beliefs and one of those was not getting involved with the people she worked to protect, but there was something about the tattooed man in front of her that gave her the impression he could make her break that rule.

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I didn't even put an author's note on the first chapter I was in such a rush to get it up, but I wanted to say thanks to those who've read my story so far; I hope y'all are still hanging with me! This is the first story I've published so any kind of feedback is incredibly helpful! I want to know what YOU want to happen as this story is still in progress. **

**I'm almost done with Chapter Three so keep an eye out for it soon. Enough of my chatter though, here's chapter two!**

An hour later Maria sat in Phil's locker room watching him get ready for his match. He'd taken her around the entire arena, showing her how they set up the stage and ring and introducing her to more people than she had a hope in hell of remembering, photographic memory or not. Everyone had been extremely nice, if not a little otherwise occupied with their own tasks. Phil and Maria had made small talk in between introductions and when he invited her back to his locker room she thought nothing of it. Now, watching him stretch, she was simply trying not to stare at the way his muscles rippled.

"You do this before every match?" Maria asked, breaking the silence.

"Yep. Can't risk getting hurt because I'm not warmed up." Phil answered without looking at her.

Maria nodded even though she knew he wouldn't see the gesture. "When do we start working in the ring?"

"Ready to get started already, huh?" Phil glanced at her.

Maria shrugged. "I guess I'm a little skeptical about the whole thing. I've never 'pretended' to punch someone in the face before."

Phil snorted at her comment.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just trying to picture you punching someone in the face...it's not working."

"I bet I could take you." Maria said.

"That so?" Phil was sitting up and facing her now.

"Mmhmm." Maria smiled confidently.

"I guess we'll have to see about that in the morning then."

"I guess we will."

There was a knock at the door before Kofi Kingston, whom Maria had met earlier, came in. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know you had company."

"It's no problem. I should probably go talk with some of the girls anyways. Thanks for showing me around." Maria stood up and grabbed her bag.

Kofi had been one of Phil's best friends for several years now and he recognized the look on the Champion's face as disappointment immediately. "You know, a few of us usually get together and grab something to eat after the show. You should come." Kofi suggested before Maria could leave.

"Oh, um," Maria knew she should say no. She should go back to the hotel and get to work; that's what she was being paid to do. Then she looked at Phil and caught the flash of hope on his face before he put a mask of indifference on. What the hell, she had to eat at some point. "yeah that'd be great actually."

"Awesome. We can meet you at the women's locker room then." Kofi said.

"Okay, I'll see you then."

* * *

Maria spent the rest of the show talking to the Divas and watching the matches on the monitors backstage. It turned out most of the girls weren't so bad. In fact she quite liked some of them. AJ was incredibly sweet and grateful for her presence.

"I know John thinks he can protect me, and I know that he can too, but it will be nice having someone who's trained in this sort of thing around." The petite brunette had said to Maria earlier.

She had also hit things off with Eve right away. Their background in Jiu Jitsu had served as a topic of discussion for a while and by the end of the night they agreed that they would room together at their next stop. By the time there was a knock at the door all the other women had headed back to the hotel after Maria told them she'd be fine by herself when they offered to stay.

"It's open." Maria said while she gathered up her things. Phil walked in a second later, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Hey, give me two seconds." Maria said, looking up through her long hair as she pulled her black Uggs on. Throwing her heels in the bag she zipped the duffel and stood. "So you do own clothes. Good to know." Maria joked, looking at the man in front of her. He cleaned up pretty well.

Phil chuckled. "So, it turns out Kofi forgot about his date with Layla. You and I could still go, but only if you want."

"I guess you'll do. I'm starving." Maria smiled.

The pair walked out to the mostly empty parking lot together. "That's my rental." Maria pointed to the black Tahoe. "What about you?"

Phil pointed to a large tour bus parked at the back of the lot. "That's my ride."

Maria did her best not to miss a step at the sight of the massive, extremely expensive looking bus. "What are you, a rock star?"

"Only in my spare time." Phil winked.

"I guess we're taking my car then."

Walking over the black SUV they put their bags in the back and Phil opened the door for Maria to get in on the passenger side. "I'll drive."

"And they say chivalry is dead."

They decided on a 24 hour dinner Phil knew about from previous visits. It was a short drive and she and Phil maintained comfortable silence with the radio playing in the background. It turned out they liked some of the same music.

Once they got inside and were seated Phil asked Maria what she thought of the show.

"I enjoyed it actually." Maria said over her glass of water.

"You didn't think you would?" Phil asked.

"I wasn't sure what it would be like now." She answered.

"What do you mean, 'now'?" Phil asked.

Crap, he'd picked up on that. "I used to watch it with my father, but that was a long time ago."

"Why'd you stop watching?" Phil questioned.

"He died." Maria said simply. Hazel eyes fixed on her with a look of sympathy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" Phil began but Maria cut him off.

"Like I said, it was a long time ago. It's fine." Maria's voice was strong and sure, as it should be considering that line had been said more times than she could count. She was a firm believer in not talking about things from her past. Luckily the waitress came to take their order letting them avoid anymore awkward apologies and explanations.

"Your match tonight, it was really amazing." Maria noted while they waited for their food.

"Thanks."

"Your gear, it's for the Chicago flag, right?" Maria asked.

"Yeah...most people don't get that right away." Phil said. This girl, she kept surprising him. He was pretty good at reading people, but after spending the entire evening with her he still couldn't figure her out.

"I'm from Chicago too."

"Really?"

"Born and bred." She wasn't sure why she was telling him this.

"I knew I liked something about you." Phil joked.

"You're not too bad yourself." Maria looked up at Phil with a tiny smile.

"Did you get to meet all the girls?"

"I did. They weren't what I expected. I actually liked most of them. Eve and I are going to room together I think."

"Eve's pretty great." Phil said.

Maria looked up from her hands at that. "You two aren't together are you? I didn't read anything in your file about that..."

"Me and Eve, no. She's engaged." Phil answered quickly.

"I would think it would be hard to be in a relationship when you're constantly on the road like y'all are."

"It's not the easiest thing in the world, but they're perfect for each other so it works I guess." He explained. "What about you? I wouldn't think your job is the most conducive to relationships either."

"You have no idea." Maria confessed. "It's hard to get close to someone with my occupation. I'm gone half the time and the other half I'm regrouping from my last assignment."

"That sounds familiar."

When their food arrived they ate in silence. Maria was used to getting some looks when she was out, her shock of red hair and model's face warranted a lot of male attention, but what surprised her was the amount of people looking at Phil. She supposed it shouldn't shock her. He was covered in tattoos.

Once they finished their meals Phil insisted on paying despite Maria's protests. They were just about to leave when a little boy about ten appeared at their table.

"You're CM Punk." The boy exclaimed excitedly.

"That's me." Phil said.

"Luke! They're eating, don't bother them." A woman in her late thirties rushed up and took the boy's hand.

"It's fine." Phil assured the mother.

"I'm going to be straight edge like you when I grow up." The little boy said proudly.

Maria smiled as she looked from the boy to Phil.

"Come on Luke, we've got to go." The mother started ushering her son away.

"Bye Mr. Punk!" The boy said over his shoulder.

Phil smiled and waved at the kid as they walked off. "Does that happen often?" Maria asked.

"More than you'd think."

"You're pretty good with kids. Despite the whole 'piss off' vibe you apparently give off to older fans."

"Was that in my file too?"

"I do my research." Maria smiled.

The ride back was spent talking about their favorite places to go in Chicago and their never yielding love for the Bears even if they rarely won.

"So I'll met you in the lobby tomorrow at seven?" Phil asked once they got back to the hotel.

"I'll see you then." Maria agreed.

* * *

By eight the next morning Phil had already began to put Maria through her paces...and she was keeping up just fine.

"That all you got?" Maria asked when she got to the top of the stairs for the tenth time. They'd been running bleachers for half an hour to warm up and Phil looked at her in amusement.

"You're kidding, right?"

Maria bent over at the waist and placed her hands on her knees, letting out a deep breath. "A little."

Phil laughed. "How about we see what you can do in the ring?"

"I did promise to take you down, didn't I?"

"I seem to remember something like that" Phil said as they made their way to the ring. Holding the ropes Phil helped Maria in the ring for the first time.

* * *

After running the ropes and getting aquatinted with the general feel of things Phil decided Maria was ready to take her first 'bump.' Before he could say anything though, a flash of bleach blonde hair appeared beside them.

"You weren't going to get started without me, were you?" Dolph Ziggler asked in mock hurt.

"And deprive her of the opportunity to work with the best seller in the WWE, of course not." Phil said.

"You're damn right. Hey Maria." Dolph greeted the red head standing a few feet away.

"Morning, Dolph." Maria smiled.

"Alright, let's do this then." Phil said, clasping his hands together.

"You look a little too excited at the idea of throwing me around." Maria noted.

"I'm just ready to see if you're all talk."

"Uh huh..." Maria trailed off as Phil walked to her. As soon as he reached out towards her , she grabbed his wrist and took both of them to the ground, her legs wrapping around his arm and applying a quick arm bar. Phil was so stunned it took him a second to tap. Dolph stood above them with his mouth open while Maria let go and sat up. "Just wanted to make it clear that I'm never just talk."

Phil raised up on his elbows. "Noted."

"What are you trained in?" Dolph asked.

"I'm a black belt in Jiu-Jitsu. I'm also trained in Krav Maga, the self defense the Israeli army uses. I've done some other hand-to-hand combat training, but those are my favorites. Besides weapons training of course." Maria said.

"Of course." Dolph said, still trying to figure out how the slim woman had taken a man twice her size to the ground faster than he could track. "Remind me never to piss you off."

Maria laughed. "Good guys have no need to worry about me."

"Well, I'm impressed. I think you could definitely use that in a match with the right opponent." Phil said standing. "If I help you up are you going to hurt me again?"

Maria rolled her eyes and took Phil's hand. "I was talking to Eve about that actually. She said she could help me too."

Phil nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she'd be a great person to get involved with."

"Now that we know what you're capable of, how about we show you a few of our moves?" Dolph suggested.

"I'm all ears." Maria said, ready to get started.

Two hours later Maria's entire body was aching. She'd lost count of the number of times she'd been picked up and dropped onto the mat. Not to mention the number of flips she'd done herself to learn how to land. She knew she would be covered in bruises by the next day, but she had to admit she'd enjoyed it. Phil and Dolph had made it fun and their constant praise helped push her. Dolph had left a few minutes ago because he had an appearance to make before Smackdown's taping. Phil was sitting on the top turnbuckle looking at home as ever, but Maria was laying flat on her back near the middle of the ring.

"How you doing down there?" Phil asked even though he knew the answer. The grimace on Maria's face was a good enough explanation.

"Everything hurts." Maria said honestly. She usually tried to mask her pain, but she was either too exhausted or too comfortable with this man to care. She really hoped it wasn't the second reason. She couldn't afford for it to be the second reason.

She heard and felt Phil get down off the turnbuckle, but didn't open her eyes until she could tell he was standing over her. Slowly she opened them to find him staring down at her. "You did really really well today, Maria." He said and the sincerity in his voice dulled the pain in her body momentarily.

"I had a really good teacher."

"Hell yeah you did." Phil grinned. "You're going to want to ice the spots that hurt the most."

"So, take an ice bath?" Maria said, only half joking.

Phil chuckled. "That's always an option."

Maria sat up slowly debating on whether or not she wanted to stand yet. Phil offered her his hand and Maria took it gratefully. Before she could get her legs fully under her he had pulled her up and consequently she slammed into his chest, grasping his shoulders for balance. Phil's hands went to her hips to steady her on their own.

"That was graceful." Maria mumbled under her breath peeking up at Phil's face.

"Sorry about that." Phil said, trying and failing to hide the smile tugging at his lips.

Maria was so busy concentrating on the way his hands felt on her where they still rested on her hips that she didn't even notice the person who'd walked up to the ring apron until he cleared his throat.

"You two seem to be getting along...well." John Laurinaitis' distinct voice had them stepping apart quickly.

"She's a quick learner." Phil said.

"Yes, well, I was just coming by to check on your progress." The older man said before turning on his heel and walking back up the ramp. As soon as he was out of sight Maria stepped out of Phil's arms, eyes glued to her shoes.

"Listen, don't worry about him-" Phil started to reassure her, but Maria cut him off.

"I should go. I've got a lot of work to do." Maria said, already gathering her things.

"Maria-"

The red head stopped just before ducking under the ropes. "Thanks for the lesson Phil." Before he had a chance to respond she hopped down and jogged up the ramp.

**Please Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm SOOO sorry for taking forever to update. I know how much it sucks to be reading something and then the author doesn't update, but I promise to try and do better. Real life really did get crazy. Anyways, I just want to thank those of you that reviewed, you're the reason this is being added tonight! It's extra long too, so maybe that helps with the lateness. I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**xoxo**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Maria muttered under her breath when she was back in her hotel room. She'd been on this assignment for just over 24 hours and she had already fucked up. She had laid out a set of rules for herself a long time ago and here she was breaking the very first one: Do not get personally involved with the people you work for. Sure, maybe the reason behind her ending up in Phil's arms had been an accident, but allowing herself to stay there, to enjoy it, that had been on her. She'd worked a lot of cases and met a lot of different people during her time at the agency, but she had never gotten close to breaking a rule. Especially that one. She barely knew this guy and yet something about him felt so familiar, like they had a connection. Maria shook her head at the ridiculous idea, not knowing where it had come from; she wasn't known for being a big romantic. Sparks flying and love at first sight had never held much weight with her. She would have to pull back she decided, ask to work more with the girls instead. The slender woman hadn't realized she was pacing until her phone ringing stopped her. It was Graham.

"Hello?" Maria answered on the third ring.

"Maria, how's it going?" Graham's cheerful voice came through the speaker, oblivious to her inner turmoil.

"Uh, it's going fine. No leads yet."

"Alright well I was just calling to check in. Let me know if you need anything from our end."

"Will do. Thanks." Maria hung up and flopped down on the bed, the action reminding her that she'd just spent two hours in a wrestling ring. Groaning she rolled onto her stomach and grabbed one of the folders off the floor containing copies of the letters from the stalker. If she was lucky she might get a little work in before they had to leave for the next show.

* * *

"And she just left?" Kofi asked. He was sitting in 'his' seat on Phil's bus. The two had been riding together for almost two years now.

"Yep." Phil answered, popping the 'P' as he flipped to the next page of his comic book.

"Huh. Maybe she was worried about getting in trouble with Johnny." Kofi suggested.

"Maybe." Was all Phil said in response.

Kofi turned in his seat to face his friend. "Come on man, cheer up. You'll see her at the show and you can talk to her."

"I just can't figure her out. One minute we're laughing and talking about the Cubs and the next it's like she has this wall up."

"Gee, that doesn't sound familiar at all." Kofi's words were laced with sarcasm as he raised his eyebrows at Punk. Phil wasn't exactly an open book.

Phil threw his comic at the Intercontinental Champion. "Dude, shut up."

Kofi just chuckled and turned back to his video game. "Whatever you say man."

* * *

Maria sat in the women's locker room listening to the different conversations all going on at once, but not really paying attention to any of them. She had caught a ride with Eve and they'd spent the four hour drive talking about her fiancé, Rener and his family's role in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu. Eve had also explained some things about backstage etiquette and the role the girl's played in the show. Maria had dutifully avoided talking about Phil and was gracious for Eve's lack of questions.

"How'd your first training session go yesterday?" AJ asked, sitting down beside the red head.

Maria looked over at the petite woman. "I'm sore, but it went pretty well I think."

AJ smiled. "That's totally normal. I was completely bruised the first couple of weeks I was in the ring."

"Well, I've definitely got that part covered." Maria laughed.

"You worked with Phil, right?" AJ asked.

"I did." 'Keep it short and simple' Maria thought to herself.

"Isn't he awesome?"

"Yeah, he was great, but I think working with a female might be more productive." Maria answered.

"Oh..." AJ trailed off before her cheerful expression returned. "Well, I would be happy to help if you wanted."

Maria smiled. "That'd be great. Eve and I talked about it and she said she would help me out too."

"Cool." A knock at the door interrupted anything else AJ was about to say. Kaitlyn opened the door. "Oh hey Punk, what's up?"

Maria's heart sank. Why was he at the women's locker room door?

"Hey Kaitlyn, is Maria in there?" She recognized his low voice immediately. 'Of course.' Maria sighed and stood up walking over to the blonde.

"Hey." Was all she said when she saw him.

"Hi. Could we talk?" Phil asked.

Maria glanced at all the girls watching them and stepped out into the hallway with him. "Yeah." Kaitlyn still stood at the door watching them. "Your locker room?" Maria asked. She didn't necessarily want to have this conversation, but she certainly didn't want to have it in front of an audience.

"Sure."

The walk to Phil's locker room was silent and Maria found herself wishing it was the comfortable kind they had shared the first night. When the door was shut Maria turned around to face Phil.

"About yesterday-" They both spoke at the same time.

"Go ahead." Phil offered.

"I'm sorry for running out like I did, it's just that Mr. Laurinaitis is basically my boss right now and I don't want to give anyone the wrong impression." Maria explained.

Phil nodded. "I wouldn't worry about Johnny if I were you. He's pretty harmless. Besides, we didn't do anything wrong yesterday."

"I know that." Maria said a little too quickly. "Look, I appreciate your help yesterday, but I think the best thing for me to do is start training with some of the girls." The flash of hurt she saw on Phil's face only pushed her on. This was the right decision. She could not afford to get emotionally involved with someone while working a case. "I was hired to protect the women of this business and the only way I can do that is by being with them."

"Maria-"

Again she cut him off. "My job is my life, Phil. And right now they are my job." Maria moved to walk past him to the door, but he stopped her.

"It doesn't have to be that way." Phil tried to reason.

Maria looked at the floor, "I'm sorry if you don't understand, but that's just the way it is." A second later and she was gone.

* * *

The next week went by fairly uneventfully. Maria continued to travel with Eve and they quickly entered into an easy friendship. The stalker had not tried to make contact with AJ again which was both good and bad. On the one hand, it gave AJ a chance to relax a little, but he would eventually need to make another move in order for Maria to catch him.

Things with Phil had been...different. She tried to avoid him as much as possible, sticking close to the girls and throwing herself into the job to help distract her from the looks he'd give her backstage on the rare occasion they crossed paths. Some of the Divas had asked if there was something going on between them, but she had assured them that it was nothing. And she wasn't lying, she told herself. There was nothing going on between Phil and herself. So they'd gone to dinner together? It wasn't like it was a date. And maybe ending up in his arms at the end of their training session hadn't been the worst feeling in the world, but it didn't change the fact that it couldn't happen again. With that in mind Maria continued to warm up just outside of the Diva's locker room using one of the production crates to stretch. Tonight's house show wouldn't start for another couple hours and Eve and AJ had promised to meet her in the ring.

The trio had been hard at work for the past seven days, Maria constantly pushing herself and surprising her impromptu trainers and even some of the guys that happened to catch them practicing. The red head was in the middle of stretching, her left leg propped up on the crate and her head touching her knee when she noticed a pair of wrestling boots stop a few feet away from her. Looking up her eyes locked with the one pair she'd been actively avoiding.

"Hey." Maria finally spoke once she had both feet on the ground.

"How's it going?" Phil asked.

"Well my bruises have bruises and according to AJ that's a good thing. I think her idea of 'good' might be a bit skewed though." She tried to keep things light-hearted.

Phil chuckled to Maria's relief. "I remember those days."

"Do you remember how long 'those days' lasted, because I'm running out of clothes to wear that hide the bruises and I'm afraid someone will think I'm being beaten."

Again Phil smiled. "Give it a month or so. You getting ready to go out to the ring?"

Maria nodded. "Yeah, I'm meeting Eve and AJ. I should probably get going actually."

Phil looked resigned. "Alright, well, be careful."

"Always."

* * *

The three women in the ring had been going back and forth for almost an hour and were starting to wind things down.

"Come on, I really want to try the move from the top rope one more time." Maria tried to convince Eve.

"You've done if perfectly twice, I don't know that we should push our luck." Eve said.

"Just once more before we call it a day?"

Eve and AJ exchanged a look before conceding. "Fine, but just one more time."

Maria's smile lit up her face. They'd been working on getting her comfortable on the top rope and today they'd introduced the cross-body. AJ stood in the opposite corner while Eve waited for Maria to get to the top turnbuckle before getting in position to take the bump. Maria was just getting her balance when it happened. AJ watched in horror as Maria's foot slipped and she fell to the floor outside the ring, landing hard on her head and neck before the rest of her body smacked the thin pad that provided very little protection from the concrete below. Eve felt like it had happened in slow motion from her position just a few feet away, but immediately went into action. AJ was already running to the back for help as there was no one else around at the moment and Eve rushed to Maria's side. She didn't dare move her even though she was laying at an odd, uncomfortable looking angle.

"Maria! Oh my God, can you hear me? It's going to be okay, help is coming." Eve spoke, trying to keep the panic out of her voice even though Maria was unconscious and might not be able to hear her anyways. Looking up she saw AJ running back down the ramp with Phil hot on her heels. "Where are the doctors?!"

"They're coming, Phil was already on his way out here." AJ's voice was breathless.

"What happened?" Phil asked, going to his knees beside Maria.

"She fell." Eve said. "She slipped from the top turnbuckle and she couldn't catch herself. I think she landed on her head, she's not conscious."

"Maria, can you squeeze my hand?" Phil took her small hand in his, tuning the rest of Eve's explanation out. The trainers arrived and immediately started assessing the situation. After securing a neck brace they placed her on a stretcher and took her to the back with the three wrestlers following closely behind. Once they had her in the training room and on one of the tables they told them it was best they left so they could do their jobs, but Phil absolutely refused and eventually they relented.

"What happened?" Chris, the head trainer asked and the girls went back over the events. "And she hasn't been conscious since?"

Eve shook her head 'no'.

"Well I don't think anything is broken, but she probably has a concussion. When she wakes up we'll need to keep her calm and still so we can do some further tests." Chris explained.

"I'll stay with her." Phil volunteered earning several looks from the trainers, but the glare they got in return had them shuffling out of the room. Phil stood by the head of the padded table shifting his weight from one foot to the other in nervousness. He hated feeling useless and that's exactly what he was in this situation. All he could do was wait. Several minutes passed by before Maria's eyes started fluttering open. Slowly she returned to consciousness and her surroundings came into focus. The bright overhead lights nearly blinded her and she blinked several times. There was a throbbing pain in her head and neck and she felt like she had when she'd fallen out of the tree in her back yard as a young girl.

"Maria?" Phil's eyes searched her face.

The sound of a male's voice had Maria going into action immediately. Her instincts and years of training went into overdrive. All she knew in that moment was she couldn't remember the last thing she'd done and now she was on her back in a strange place and in pain. The last time that had happened she'd found herself captive and had had to literally fight for her life to escape. Sitting up and ignoring the nauseating feeling the motion caused, she swung her legs off the table and used that momentum to launch her clinched right hand at her assumed attacker. Phil ducked at the last second and her fist just barely missed connecting with his jaw.

"Whoa! Maria it's me!" Maria's eyes locked onto the shocked hazel ones imploring her to sit down and immediately she relaxed. Unfortunately, the adrenaline that had rushed her system also faded and that, along with a probable concussion, caused her to instantly feel sick to her stomach and double over. Phil had her in his arms a second later and helped her ease back onto the table. After a few minutes the nausea abated enough for Maria to talk.

"I'm sorry about that." Her voice was almost shy, something that surprised Phil. In the little time he'd known her she had been just about everything but shy.

"It's fine, I'll remember not to startle you from now on." Phil tried to joke and make her smile. It didn't work.

"What happened?"

"You were practicing with AJ and Eve when you fell off the top turnbuckle. You were knocked unconscious."

Maria just nodded as the memories came flooding back: the second before she felt her foot slip off the rope and how she had tried to keep herself from falling on her head. Obviously she had failed.

"I'm going to go get the trainer." Phil said when Maria gave no sign of responding.

Chris was waiting just outside the door and came right in when Phil stuck his head out saying Maria had woken up. "It seems you had quite a tumble Ms. Kanellis. How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better," Maria answered honestly. "But, I'll be fine."

"It's likely you suffered a concussion but you'll need to go to the hospital to confirm that." Chris said.

"That's not necessary."

"I really think you should go get checked out." Chris insisted.

"And I think I'll be okay." Maria wasn't trying to be rude, but she really didn't think going to the hospital was needed.

Chris looked to Phil who was standing a few feet away. Phil's eyes clearly questioned what he was supposed to do about this when he looked back at the trainer. "Phil can take you." Chris volunteered.

Maria's eyes shot to Phil and then back to Chris. "Phil has a match tonight."

She was right, he was scheduled to be in the main event for the show that night, but finally getting to spend some time alone with Maria was too tempting to pass up. "There's a reason the tickets say 'card subject to change'." Phil answered easily.

Maria frowned. Why did they insist on making this more difficult for her than it already was? "You don't even have a car."

"I'll have one pulled around for you now." Chris interjected.

Maria looked between the two men again. 'Seriously, what is this, some kind of conspiracy?' She thought before finally conceding. "Fine."

* * *

Ten minutes later Phil was helping Maria into the car that had been pulled up to the exit of the arena, just as Chris had promised. The ride to hospital was quiet, and Phil began to question whether this had been a bad idea. The waiting room for the ER was close to being full when they got there and were handed a clipboard and instructed to fill it out. Maria led them to two chairs near the back of the room as far away from the chaos as possible. She really didn't like hospitals. Nothing good ever happened at a hospital as far as she was concerned. Once Maria was done filling out the endless paper work she walked up to the receptionist.

"Thank you dear, someone will be with you as soon as they can." The older woman smiled at Maria after taking the clipboard.

"Thanks." Maria hoped she didn't sound too terse. It wasn't the woman's fault she had been forced to come here.

Back in her seat Maria knew conversation couldn't be avoided much longer. "I'm fine you know? Nothing I haven't dealt with before."

Phil looked a little surprised that she was the first one to speak, but was relieved nonetheless. "I don't doubt it."

"Then why are we here?"

"WWE has pretty strict medical polices." Phil said.

"It's a good thing I'm not under contract with the WWE then." Maria grumbled sarcastically.

Phil chuckled. This girl was something else.

"My boss is going to kill me." Maria said.

"Johnny? I doubt that."

"No, my real boss, Graham. I shouldn't have taken such an unnecessary risk that could have compromised my mission." Maria corrected.

"This Graham guy sounds like a real hard ass."

"He's actually not too bad. Except when it comes to stuff like this." Maria sighed. She really was not looking forward to having that conversation with him.

"I'd say I would kick his ass if he gives you a hard time, but if he's anything like you he might make me eat those words." Phil offered.

Maria actually smiled at that. Why was he so endearing? "You could definitely kick Graham's ass. The closest he's ever been to a fight it through a TV screen."

"Well, in that case, consider him a marked man." Phil joked. He loved it when she smiled.

"I'll be sure to let him know." Maria laughed. The tension between them from earlier seemingly to have totally disappeared and reminding her why she had enjoyed spending time with him in the first place. Things were just so easy with him. And that's how they stayed for the next hour; they bantered back and forth about anything and everything.

"You mean to tell me a guy like you has a tiny little lap dog?" Maria tried not to laugh at the image of Phil with some kind of prissy little dog in his lap.

"What's 'a guy like you' supposed to mean?" Phil asked, pretending to be offended.

"I'm just having a really hard time picturing you with a lap dog."

"Well, I had a hard time picturing you punching someone in the face but I was wrong about that, wasn't I?" Phil teased.

Maria rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll believe it when I see it then."

"I guess so."

Before Maria could say anything else a nurse called her name from the doorway. They both stood and walked to the nurse, her eyes widening a little at the sight of the couple.

"Maria Kanellis?" She asked, glancing at the chart in her hand.

"That's me."

"Right this way."

Leading them to a small room down the hall the nurse began the standard procedure of asking questions and taking her temperature and blood pressure. "A doctor will be right with you."

Fifteen minutes later a young man wearing a white hospital coat and blue scrubs walked into the room. He couldn't have been much older than Maria or Phil and he immediately zoned in on Maria. It wasn't often he saw an attractive woman in his ER, but he had never seen someone as beautiful as Maria.

"I'm Dr. Hamrick." He stopped staring long enough to introduce himself. Phil sat in the corner giving the over-eager doctor a death glare. "I see you suffered quite a fall. How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little sore, but other than that I feel fine." Maria said, hoping to make this a short visit. She really didn't appreciate the way the doctor was looking at her and had to stop herself from reminding him that she had hit her head, not any other part of her body.

"In any case, I'm going to have my nurse schedule an MRI for you. I'll make sure to put a rush on it so it shouldn't be long." Dr. Hamrick added, looking to impress the gorgeous red head.

"Thank you." Was all Maria said and then he was gone. Turning to Phil she noticed the hole he seemed to be trying to burn through the door the doctor had exited, but chose not to say anything. It looked a lot like jealousy, but she dismissed the thought. He had nothing to be jealous for after all she reminded herself.

The MRI didn't take long, just as the doctor had said, and he was back with the results in record time. "It looks like you have a slight concussion, but nothing to be too worried about." Dr. Hamrick reported. "If you feel nauseous or your head begins to hurt worse be sure to come back immediately, otherwise I think you'll be fine. Just take it easy for the next couple of days."

Maria nodded and stood to gather her coat and bag. "I'll be sure to do that, thank you."

Before she could make it out the door the doctor stopped her. "If you have any questions or concerns, here's my card. My cell number is on the back, feel free to call any time."

Again, Maria resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the doctor's implication and took the card and quickly made her exit with Phil right behind her.

Without even realizing what he was doing, Phil placed his hand on Maria's lower back to guide her through the hall and waiting room back to their car. The doctor's obvious interest in her had him wanting to let people know that she wasn't available. That she was his. Even if she wasn't. Once they were back in the car Maria fished the card with the doctor's phone number on it out of her pocket.

'Call me' was scratched onto the back along with his phone number and Maria snorted causing Phil to look at her from the driver's seat.

"Something funny?" He asked.

"Just that he thinks I'd actually call him." Maria said, crumbling the card up and tossing it in her purse to throw away later.

Phil didn't answer, just nodded, but it was obvious her answer had pleased him.

"I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted." Maria said with a yawn.

"It has been a long day." Phil agreed.

"It's been a long week."

Again Phil just nodded, unwilling to over think her answer. Had it been a long week because she had missed their interactions as much as he had or was she just tired? The rest of the ride was quiet except for the radio and when they finally made it back to the arena parking lot Maria was fast asleep. Looking at her now, her face void of makeup and lashes brushing her cheeks Phil thought he had never seen anything more beautiful. Reluctantly he turned the car off and reached over to wake her. "Maria, we're back."

Fingertips gently brushed her cheek and pushed the hair that had fallen out of her pony tail behind her ear. Maria sighed and decided she quite liked that feeling before realization hit her and she opened her eyes. Phil's features were soft as he looked at her and she couldn't help the small smile that pulled at the corners of her mouth. "Thanks for taking me, Phil." She whispered, somehow afraid that anything louder would ruin the relaxed atmosphere.

"Thanks for letting me." Phil whispered back and unconsciously leaned a little closer.

Maria's eyes fell to his lips and the way the light danced off the silver ring there when the back door to the arena opened and slammed shut. Quickly she opened the car door, cursing and thanking whoever had interrupted them simultaneously. Phil was still sitting in the car watching her with a distinct look of disappointment etched across his face. "I'll see you tomorrow?" The question fell from her lips before she had time to stop it.

Phil's eyes brightened a little. "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

Maria nodded and looked around feeling slightly awkward. "Okay. Goodnight, Phil."

"Goodnight Maria." Phil stayed in the car even after Maria had closed the passenger door and walked back into the arena. Tomorrow needed to hurry the hell up.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, please take the time to review. Even a few words is incredibly motivating to update faster. See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Ducks head* So, it's been a while and I suck. I kept writing and rewriting this chapter. I don't know why this one was so difficult for me to write, but alas it was. Anyways, I know you don't want to hear my excuses so please read on! I hope you like this chapter (I enjoyed writing it once it began to flow) and please leave me a review! I promise to try and do better about faster updates! **

Maria stalked down the halls of the Allstate Arena the next day with one thing on her mind. She had just come from the women's locker room where she had been accosted by Eve, AJ and Layla about last night's events. After getting back to the arena late last night she had assured everyone that she was fine and made no comment on the fact that Phil was the one who had taken her to the hospital. Apparently Phil had not been so tight lipped because after telling Kofi about their 'almost kiss' as Eve called it, Kofi and turned around and told his girlfriend, Layla and so it began. Nothing was ever a secret for long in the WWE and the news of the possible relationship between the WWE Champion and the new girl was spreading like wildfire.

'This is exactly what I wanted to avoid' she thought when she passed some production crew members who's conversation got suspiciously quieter when she walked by. It had been like this since she arrived an hour earlier, only now she knew why and she was going to find the man who started it. By the time she finally got to the door with 'Men's Locker Room' written on it she was fuming. Without knocking she barged in causing several pairs of eyes to widen at the site of her.

"Whoa! Knock much?" Randy Orton asked, only partly joking as he made sure the towel around his waist was secure.

Maria quickly realized her mistake and covered her eyes, face turning bright red. "Sorry! Um, is Phil in here?"

"Right here." Phil's voice came from only a few feet in front of her.

Removing her hand from her eyes she leveled him with a glare that would cause most people to run scared. He smirked. "We need to talk."

"Anything you have to say to Phil you can say in front of us." Randy teased, receiving his own death glare from Phil.

"Fuck off, Orton. Come on." Phil led Maria out of the locker room ignoring Randy's "I thought we were close" comment.

Maria walked into an empty room across the hall and as soon as the door swung shut Phil found himself pressed against the wall, the red head's forearm against his throat.

"What the fuck are you getting at telling Kofi that we 'almost kissed'?!" Maria hissed, enjoying the shock on Phil's face at their sudden change in position. Her training had its perks.

Once the initial shock of being held up against a wall by a 110 pound woman passed, Phil found himself enjoying their new position. They hadn't been this close in a while. "What are you talking about?"

Maria huffed. "Oh, don't do that. You know exactly what I'm talking about! I just finished having to explain to the ENTIRE Diva's locker room that there was nothing going on between us. So I'll ask you one more time, why would you tell Kofi that we almost kissed?!"

"Wow, you're really pissed about this." Phil said, squirming when Maria's forearm pressed harder into his windpipe.

Seeing the slight discomfort on Phil's face, Maria relaxed and took a step back. She hadn't even realized she was applying any force. "I'm sorry." Maria apologized, embarrassed.

Phil rubbed his neck. "Don't worry about it."

Sighing Maria sank down onto the bench against the far wall. "You make me crazy, you know that, right?"

Phil chuckled. "I can have that affect sometimes."

Maria rolled her eyes. "Look, you can't be going around and telling people that we almost kissed. We didn't."

"I didn't tell people, I told Kofi." Phil tried to defend.

"Who told people!" Maria threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "I get it, okay? You don't care what anyone else thinks, but I do. And I can't have people walking around thinking something is going on between us."

Phil ran his hand over his face. He truly did not understand this woman. He had hoped after last night things between them had changed; that she had finally decided to let him in. Obviously he was wrong. Walking over to where she was sitting he crouched down so they were at eye level. "I'm sorry people found out about last night, but you can't honestly sit there and say that you don't feel something for me."

"Don't you get it? It doesn't matter if I feel something for you because I can't." Maria knew she was walking a thin line and this conversation had the potential to go either way. Did she like Phil? Absolutely. Was she attracted to him? If the way her body was screaming at her to close the distance between them was any indication, then yes. She was definitely attracted to him. "I don't even know you." Maria didn't realize she'd said that out loud until Phil answered her.

"Then get to know me."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes, it is."

Maria felt her resolve waning. She had to get out of there, put some distance between them. "I've got to go."

Phil stood with her, blocking her exit. "You can't just keep running away."

"I'm not running away."

"Then what are you doing?" Phil questioned a little louder then he meant to.

"I'm doing my job!" Maria spit back.

"You keep going back to that. But what does that mean?"

"It means I can't get involved with you."

"Is that another one of your boss's rules?"

"No Phil. It's my rule." Maria could smell the soap he had used for his shower and it was only then that she realized how close they had gotten. Again. It's like there was some sort of magnetic pull between them because every time she stopped paying attention she found herself next to him. His hazel eyes bore into hers with an intensity that made her want to look away, but she refused.

"There's one thing you should know about me right now." Phil said.

"What's that?" Maria asked, still refusing to back down.

"One of my favorite past times is breaking rules." And with that his lips were on hers. It took Maria about half a second to register what was happening before she responded. His lips were soft, but insistent and Maria hummed her approval. The cold metal of his lip ring contrasted against the warmth of his lips and without any conscious thought her arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer. Phil's hands fell to her slim waist, his thumbs pressing into her hips when he felt the tip of her tongue trace the seam of his lips. Immediately he granted her access and he groaned when their tongues met for the first time. His hands roamed lower, grabbing her perfect ass and lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He walked them to the bench she had just been sitting on, never breaking away from her lips, and sat down. Maria straddled him as his lips moved along her jaw and down her neck letting out moan of approval when he found a particularly sensitive spot. Just as Maria pulled his mouth back to hers there was a knock at the door.

Phil pulled away, expecting Maria to jump out of his arms like she had been shocked but didn't. Breathing deeply Maria stared at Phil until the person outside the door knocked again. "Are you gonna get that?"

Phil couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he shouted, "What?" to the person who had interrupted them.

"Phil what are you doing in there man? It's almost time for your match." Kofi Kingston's voice came through the door.

Maria stood up. "You tell him about this and I'll kill you." She threatened under her breath, hoping Kofi couldn't hear her.

"Yes ma'am." Phil winked.

Maria shoved him toward the door, ignoring the shit eating grin on his face. "Go on. You've got a crowd to entertain."

"I'm going, I'm going." Phil walked to the door and opened it. "Come on man let's go before she kicks my ass again."

Maria laughed at Kofi's surprised and confused expression. "Don't ask."

Kofi looked between the two of them and shook his head saying, "I don't even want to know" before walking down the hall.

Maria looked at Phil. "Have a good match."

"I'll do my best." He said, starting after Kofi.

"And wipe that smirk off your face!" Maria called after him.

"Not gonna happen!"

Maria rolled her eyes even though she knew he couldn't see her as he disappeared down the hall. As soon as he rounded the corner and was out of sight her mind went into overdrive. The logical side of her brain was screaming at her that she had just made the biggest mistake of her life. Nothing good could come out of a relationship with Phil. He would be a distraction and could end up compromising her mission. He could end up compromising her. But, despite all of that, despite the risk Maria couldn't help but feel like she had never felt anything so natural before. Like they had known each other for years, not weeks. Her mother had always told her that when she met 'the one' she would know it and as a child she had always questioned how. How did you know something like that? Now, in this locker room, she thought maybe it wasn't about knowing, but about feeling. Because what had just happened had felt more right than anything she had ever done before. With that in mind she made her way back to the women's locker room. Only time could tell.

**Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back with another inexcusably late update. I honestly got a little stuck with this story. I usually come up with an outline before starting anything, but this idea came at me so quickly I wanted to start writing before I couldn't remember things. So now I'm going back and doing an outline. Fingers crossed that helps. With that said I hope you enjoy this chapter; there's some Phil/Maria cuteness. (At least I think it's cute..) Enjoy and REVIEW! xoxo**

The next morning Maria found herself in her current hotel's 24 hour gym. After spending half the night working on the case and the other half trying and failing to go to sleep the red head had decided she could at least get a good work out in before they moved on to the next city. The punching bag in the back corner of the room was her current target. It wasn't like sparing with an actual partner, but it was what she had. Maria considered hand to hand fighting her speciality and the sound of her fist and feet hitting the punching bag always put her mind at ease.

When Phil walked through the double doors leading into the spacious gym he was surprised to find someone else working out. It was barely 5:30 in the morning and he usually had the place to himself until at least 6:00. He recognized Maria immediately even from a distance and with her hair pulled back into a messy pony tail. The tight black yoga pants and bright purple sports bra revealed her tan skin and he decided he wouldn't mind her company every morning in the gym. Walking over to the blue mats he made sure he gave her enough space and time to see him before he approached. He didn't need a repeat from the training room. He had enough bruises as it was.

Movement to her right had Maria slowing her pace and when Phil came into her line of sight she gave the bag on final round house kick before stopping and pulling her ear-buds out. "Hey." She greeted, a genuine smile spreading across her face.

"You're up early." Phil smiled back.

"Couldn't sleep. What's your excuse?" Maria took a sip out of her water bottle and eyed him. He was dressed simply: black running shorts and a worn out T-shirt. She looked away when she started wondering if the cotton felt as soft as it looked.

"Haven't you heard? I never sleep."

Maria laughed and cocked her hip. "I did hear that somewhere. I was going to hop on a treadmill if you want to join."

"I have a better idea. How about we take a run around the city? I have a route I usually take that's about five miles. If you're up for that of course." Phil challenged.

"I'll try and keep up." Sarcasm laced her words and Phil smiled. "I should probably go grab a jacket though."

"I think I have a something in my bag." Phil offered, swinging his gym bag off his shoulder and to the floor. After digging to the bottom he pulled out a worn grey sweatshirt and handed it to her. "It's clean, I promise."

Maria tried to hide the smile that threatened to spread across her face at him offering her his sweatshirt. _'This is not high school, Maria. It's not like he's giving you his letterman's jacket. Get it together.'_ Her mind chastised as she pulled it over her head. It hung off her shoulders and was too long, but did the job. "Thanks."

Phil nodded. "No problem. You ready?"

"Yep." She let him lead them out of the gym and into the lobby where he left his bag with the front desk before heading out onto the street. Making sure he wasn't looking Maria inhaled his scent from the sweatshirt. It smelled like cologne and aftershave and something else that was distinctly Phil and she concluded that she rather liked it. A lot of guys used too much of both, but whatever he used was light and clean and intoxicating. When they got outside she was glad she had the extra layer of clothes. The sun was just coming up and it was still cold out.

"Ready?" Phil asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Let's go." They started off at a slow jog to warm their muscles up before picking up the pace. Phil's route led them through the city to a park area and circled back around to end up at the back of the hotel where all the production busses were parked.

"Last one to your bus buys breakfast!" Maria dared, taking off for the shiny black and silver tour bus parked about 50 yards away. She could hear Phil right on her heels and squealed in delight when her hand was the first to come in contact with the bus's door.

"You cheated!" Phil accused playfully when he reached her a second later.

Maria scoffed. "Did not! You're just slow."

"Oh, I'm slow huh?" Phil asked, taking a step towards her.

"I guess you're not the best in the world at everything." She teased, a smirk firmly in place.

Phil put his hand over his heart feigning hurt. "You wound me."

"You mean I beat you. And now I'd like to collect my prize."

"I suppose that's only fair." Phil relented. Before she could stop him he had her around the waist and lifted up over his shoulder.

A peal of laughter escaped her lips at the surprise move. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm going to make you breakfast." He answered, opening the door of his bus and stepping inside. Once he was fully inside he sat her down. The hood of his sweatshirt had come up over her head after she had been turned upside down and her cheeks were flushed from the run. He decided he had never seen anything more adorable in his life.

Maria looked around at the new surroundings. She had never been on a tour bus so she hadn't really known what to expect, but it definitely wasn't this. Everything was sleek and state of the art. There was a couch on one side with a TV mounted on the wall and two seats with a table between them on the other. Everything was upholstered in grey leather. The walls looked like marble and recessed lighting shown off the stainless steel appliances. "This is nicer than my first apartment."

Phil chuckled at her awe struck look. "Well, when you spend 300 something days a year on the road, it's worth the investment."

"Yeah, but still..." Maria traced the trim of the leather with a finger, admiring how supple it was. "Aren't you going to show me the rest of the place?"

"Sure." Phil led her to the back and showed her the first small bathroom and bunks where Kofi sometimes slept followed by a shower and a second, larger bathroom that Phil used. His room held a queen size bed that was still unmade and a large flat screen TV hung across from it. There was also a closet and a few built ins for storage.

"Is this 'where the magic happens'?" Maria couldn't help but snicker at her own question.

"Someone's watched too many episodes of MTV Cribs." Phil laughed.

Maria rolled her eyes and headed back to the kitchen area. Being in the same room with Phil and a bed could only end in trouble. "So, what are you going to make me?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Half an hour later Maria sat across from Phil at the small table scraping up the last of her egg white omelet made with fresh spinach.

"How's the case going?" Phil asked, a smile playing on his face as he watched her eat.

Maria swallowed and sighed. "No where. I was up half the night looking over everything, but I just can't figure this guy out. The fact that he hasn't tried to make any contact since I've gotten here hasn't helped either."

"Maybe he's lost interest." Phil suggested.

"It's very unlikely. When a stalker picks a target, they don't just lose interest all of a sudden. The target is their life. They're consumed by the imaginary relationship they've created. Most stalkers have a previous relationship with their target to go off of; a resentful ex or former employee, but I can't find anyone with a link between AJ and Maryse." Maria explained.

"How do you know it's the same person?"

"I can't know for sure, but I'm almost positive it is. The language used in the emails is the same and the hand writing from the letters looks identical. What I don't get is why he went from obsessing over Maryse to obsessing over AJ. There has to be a trigger, something that turned his attention from one to the other." Maria placed her elbows on the table and leaned forward. She hadn't talked to anyone about this since her arrival and she was surprised at how nice it was to have someone to share her thoughts with.

Phil drank the last of his vegetable juice as he listened. It was obvious Maria was taking this very seriously and he wished there was something he could do to help, but he wasn't sure what that was. For now he would settle on encouragement. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Maria gave him a half smile. "I hope so. No one should live their life in fear."

"I could not agree more." Silence followed Phil's words and Maria began to fidget, deciding to take their plates to the sink and wash them to give herself something to focus on. Every time she glanced behind her Phil's eyes locked with hers, and every time they were filled with something different. First there was a look of understanding and admiration, then a look of adoration followed quickly by a look of lust and heat.

"What?" Maria spoke up breaking the silence, tucking the strands of hair that had fallen from her pony tail behind her ear self consciously.

"I was just thinking that I could get used to this."

"What? Having someone do your dishes?" Maria said jokingly. She hoped she sounded light-hearted and not like a girl who thought she might be getting asked to prom. They hadn't talked about yesterday's kiss yet and she wasn't sure what that meant. It had been so long since Maria had been in even a semblance of a relationship and she had almost forgotten how they worked. _'Just because they had shared a kiss didn't mean they were together,'_ she reminded herself.

"I have Kofi for that." Phil quipped back.

Maria shut off the water and turned around to face Phil, bracing her hands on the counter top behind her. "Then what _do_ you mean?"

A smirk spread across Phil's face and he stood up, crowding Maria's space until there were only inches between them. "I mean I could get used to having you around."

Maria bit her lip to stop the smile from spreading across her face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." His eyes fell to her lips and to his surprise Maria was the one to stand on her toes and initiate their second kiss. Her lips were hesitant against his like she was unsure of whether he wanted her there or not. Phil's hands went to her hips like they had the day before and the contact seemed to reassure Maria because her lips became more insistent. Maria slid her hands up his arms from their place on the counter top and when Phil slid his tongue into her mouth she gripped his biceps in pleasure. The things he did to her with his tongue made her toes curl and when thoughts of feeling that talented tongue on other sensitive parts of her body flooded her mind she let out a moan.

God, he loved it when she moaned like that. The sound only spurred him on and his hands slipped under the hoody she was wearing to grip the exposed skin of her lower back. He groaned when he discovered it felt as soft as it looked. Maria's nails dug into Phil's biceps when he slanted his mouth over hers in order to gain more control of the kiss. Everything about him was intoxicating. The buzz of her cell phone from its place on the table was the only reason she broke away from him.

"Let it ring." Phil insisted, moving his lips down her neck.

As much as she wanted to, she knew she couldn't. "It could be Graham."

"That's why voicemail was invented." His tongue laved at a sensitive spot at the junction between her neck and shoulder and he smirked when goosebumps appeared along her neck and arms.

"Phil." She meant it to sound like an order, not a plea.

"Hmmm?" He hummed against her skin.

"I have to get it." Maria said, finally able to muster up the strength to push him away. She grabbed the phone just before it went to voicemail. "Hello?" She answered breathlessly.

"Um, Maria?" Eve's voice came from the other end of the line and Maria couldn't stop the blush from spreading across her face. She knew that Eve had no idea what she was doing, but it still felt like she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Everything okay?"

"Eve! Yeah, everything is fine. I just finished working out." The smirk on Phil's face earned him a middle finger from Maria. "What's up?"

"I was just checking to see if we were still riding together. When I woke up you weren't here." The brunette Diva asked.

"Oh yeah definitely. Sorry, I hadn't planned on being gone this long. I'll be up in a minute." Maria explained quickly.

"That's fine. I'm just getting all my stuff packed up. See you when you get here." Eve said before hanging up.

Maria pressed the 'End' button on her cell and looked at Phil. "That was Eve."

"I got that."

Maria rolled her eyes at his smart ass tone. "Meaning I've got to go unless I want to walk to the next city."

"You could always ride with me." Phil suggested.

The red head was surprised at how good that offer made her feel. _'I bet he doesn't let just anyone ride with him.'_ Her romantic side told her while her realistic side said, _'Or maybe he's just being nice you idiot.'_ "I'll keep that in mind." Maria settled on answering, moving to the bus's door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"I don't think so." Maria glanced around not seeing anything she'd left behind.

"Aren't you going to at least give me your phone number?" Phil smiled.

"Oh! Yes!" She slapped herself mentally for sounding so damn excited. "Here let me put it in your phone." After making sure she was saved to Phil's contacts she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before sprinting out of the bus and back to the hotel. Phil stood in the bus's open door watching her with a smile. There was something incredibly refreshing about her. He was actually looking forward to seeing her again, a feeling he hadn't had about someone of the opposite sex in a long time.

**Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW! They really do make me happy :D **

**QUESTION: What do you think Maria's theme song should be for her WWE debut coming up soon? I want to use something different than what her real one was. Can't wait to hear your ideas!**

**xoxo Meg **


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys are awesome! Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews and follows :D :D They seriously made my day! I really like the suggestion to use Lita's old theme for Maria; I want something that is kind of punk/rock and that certainly fits. I'm working on Chapter 7 now so hopefully it will be up soon! Please review and I hope you like this chapter!**

**xoxo**

When Maria got back to the hotel room, Eve was just coming out of the bathroom curling iron in hand. "Hey I just finished getting ready if you want to take a shower."

Maria nodded, "Yeah, that sounds good."

Eve sat her things down on the bed by her open suitcase. "So where have you been?"

"I went for a run." Maria decided she wouldn't mention Phil had been her running partner. Need to know and all that.

"With Phil?"

Eve's question had Maria's eyes darting to the brunette's face. "What?"

"I'd recognize that sweatshirt anywhere." Eve explained with a knowing smile on her lips.

Maria glanced down at the worn grey sweatshirt she had completely forgotten she had on. "Oh, yeah. He showed me the path he likes to take around the city." She tried to keep her tone casual.

"Uh huh. I hope you know you're going to be giving me details when we get in the car."

Maria made an affirmative sound and hurried into the bathroom to avoid any more of Eve's questions. As she let the warm water relax her tired muscles she thought of how she was going to explain her and Phil's relationship. Hell, she didn't even know if it _was_ a relationship. Were they together? _Could_ they be together? They hadn't even gone on a date yet. Didn't that have to happen before you became a couple? Maybe he was the friends with benefits kind of guy and that's all she was; just someone to let off some steam with? Maria ran her hands through her hair roughly, getting frustrated with all the questions flying around her mind. Perhaps talking to Eve would help. She was engaged which meant she knew something about relationships. She was certainly more qualified than Maria was. Plus she was good friends with Phil, so conceivably she would have some better insight on whatever was going on with them.

* * *

True to her word, as soon as Maria and Eve were settled in their rental car and on the road to their next stop Eve started in with questions. "So, what exactly is going on between you and Phil? And don't say nothing, because that would just be an insult to my intelligence."

Maria laid her head back against the seat's head rest. "Honestly, I have no idea. We haven't really talked about it."

"Okay..." Eve trailed off, hoping Maria would supply more details. When she didn't she asked another question. "What's happened that you need to talk about?"

"If I tell you this, you have to promise not to tell anyone else."

"I promise."

"I mean it, no one." Maria insisted.

"Fine fine. I'll keep my mouth shut. Now spill."

"Yesterday I went to confront Phil about him telling Kofi that we almost kissed and we both got to talking and then we were arguing and all of a sudden we were kissing." Maria spoke quickly.

"What!? Oh my God that's insane!" Eve gushed.

"Do you want me to tell you what happened or do you want to interrupt me?" Maria didn't mean to sound so harsh, but this whole situation was really getting to her.

"Sorry. Okay so you kissed, then what?" Eve apologized.

"Then nothing! He had to leave for his match and I didn't see him again until this morning. I was in the gym and he came in and asked if I wanted to go on a run with him. That's why I was wearing his sweatshirt. Somehow we ended up back behind the hotel in the parking lot where all the busses were and I decided to race him to his bus and the loser would buy breakfast."

"And?" Eve pushed for more information, totally focused on Maria's every word.

"And I won so he made me breakfast."

"He WHAT?" Eve's exclamation startled Maria. "Phil Brooks made you breakfast?"

"It wasn't that big of a deal." Maria tried to play the gesture down.

"Of course it's a big deal. Phil's a great guy and he would do anything for his friends, but I can't even remember the last time he's voluntarily had someone in his bus besides Kofi, _much less to make them breakfast_! He must have it bad for you." Eve's smile lit up her entire face and Maria couldn't help but smile with her. The brunette's excitement was contagious.

"You think?"

"Yes! Did anything else happen?"

"Well, we did kiss again and he asked for my number before I left to come meet you." Maria felt like a school girl telling her friends that her crush had passed her a note in class.

"Girl, if you honestly don't think he's into you after all of that you might want to seek some kind of professional help."

Maria blushed. "It's just been a while since I've even considered having a guy in my life. Plus, I should be spending my time working on this case, not fraternizing with the hot tattooed guy."

Eve huffed. "Please, having a little fun never hurt anyone. Besides you two might be just what the other needs. You both put so much time and energy into your work it's amazing you have any kind of life outside of it."

"Gee thanks."

"You know what I mean. Give it a chance and see where it goes. You might be surprised."

"Yeah, I guess." Maria's voice was quieter and Eve looked over at her.

"You guess? Maria, I've been with the company since 2007 and I honestly can't remember the last time Phil was remotely interested in anyone. You have to give it a shot."

Maria's eyes met Eve's and she saw the sincerity in them. Maybe she was right, maybe she did need to have a little fun and not spend her whole life wrapped up in her job. "Fine. He is a really good kisser."

Eve squealed in delight. "This is going to be great, I just know it."

* * *

The mood backstage at house shows was always more laid back, something that the wrestlers had come to appreciate, especially coming off a big show. Everyone milled around catering and shared communal locker rooms. Production crew members weren't running around like the building was on fire and overall there was less fanfare. Currently, Maria was in catering surrounded by the other wrestlers. AJ, John, Kofi, Layla, Eve, Randy, and Dolph were all gathered around a table eating and talking before the show started. Maria was at the end of the table content to listen and observe. She hadn't known these people for long, but she felt a strange kind of friendship with them. She had never gotten close to the people she was working for before and sitting here feeling like she was part of the family was very new. The sound of a chair scraping across the hard floor brought her out of her thoughts and she looked to her left to see Phil pulling a chair up. She smiled warmly at him as he sat down beside her, his plate loaded with vegetables and fruit.

"Hey." Phil smiled back at her.

"Hi." Maria greeted, not missing the looks they were both getting from the rest of the table.

"When are you going to start eating meat like a normal human being?" Randy asked Phil

from his place down the table.

"It's called being a vegetarian and in case you haven't noticed I've been doing just fine without it." Phil answered. Orton was always giving him shit, but he liked the guy.

"We were just talking about when we were going to get Maria back in the ring." Dolph said.

"Yeah, I've really missed the bruises." Maria said sarcastically. She hadn't been back in the ring to train since her fall.

"You were doing really well until..." AJ tried to encourage her, but trailed off when she remembered her fall.

"Until I fell on my head? It's okay. What's one more concussion?" Maria finished for her.

"We could just go back to the basics." Eve suggested.

"I didn't go anywhere near the top rope for months." Layla chimed in.

"We can't all be 'high flyers'." Randy agreed.

"Yeah, that's reserved for the extra special talented wrestlers." Kofi winked.

Maria smiled. It was nice that they were all trying to make her feel better about what happened, but it really wasn't necessary. She had been hurt before. "Well I've got the best teachers so I'm sure I'll be fine."

The rest of the meal was spent talking about random things that had happened on their trips and what they wanted to do when they got back home for their day off. Maria sat quietly beside Phil, picking some of the grapes off his plate and popping them in her mouth. Phil's arm stretched out behind her chair and his thumb was drawing patterns on her shoulder. No one seemed to notice except for Eve who was giving her sly looks every few minutes.

Tom, a backstage assistant came in holding a package just as they were finishing up. "Hey Tom, what's up?" John asked.

"This came for AJ." He answered, holding out the small brown box. AJ looked at it hesitantly; the last time she had received something it had been from the stalker.

"I'll take that actually." Maria said.

"Of course, Agent Kanellis." Tom walked over to her quickly and handed it to her.

"Do you have a knife on you?" Maria asked and Tom handed her his pocket knife. The whole table was looking at her, but Maria didn't notice, her full attention on the box. There was no return address. All it had was AJ's name printed on the front. She carefully cut the tape to avoid cutting anything inside. Opening it revealed a folded letter and a small plastic toy; a blue unicorn to be exact. Maria picked it up with a napkin and held it out to AJ. "Does this mean anything to you?"

AJ's eyes went wide and her hand clamped over her mouth. "That's mine. Kaitlyn got it for me at a gas station as a joke. I left it in our car."

"Are you sure?" Maria asked, already standing up.

"Yes!" AJ cried.

"Son of a bitch." Maria put the animal back in the box and sat it on the table. "No one touches that!" She ordered, reaching into her purse and pulling out her Kimber 1911 Pro TLE II pistol. The stainless steal finish flashed under the Florissant lights and if the entire room's attention wasn't already on her it was now. "Who gave that to you?" Maria questioned Tom who looked like he was going to be sick.

"I-I don't know, some guy in the parking lot came up to me when I was out having a smoke and asked if I'd give it to her."

"And you thought bringing in an unchecked package was okay?" Maria tried not to yell.

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Tom apologized.

"No fucking kidding. You said he was in the parking lot?" Maria knew she was being harsh, but she didn't have time to be nice with this idiot.

"Yeah, yes."

Maria pulled the slide back on the gun to load it. "Watch her." She instructed John before taking off for the back entrance. She heard several people following her, but ignored them until she reached the door. Glancing back over her shoulder she saw that Phil, Dolph and Randy had been the ones behind her. "Stay. Here."

"You shouldn't go out there alone." Phil insisted.

"I will be fine as long as you all stay here. I can not watch all of your backs." Maria's words offered no room for questioning and all three men took a few steps back. Pushing the door open Maria stepped out into the cold night air. With any luck the creep had stuck around to try and get a glimpse of AJ.

The show was about to start and the parking lot looked deserted except for the cars and buses. The sound of Maria's heels against the asphalt echoed in the quiet as she began her sweep of the parking lot. She could see her breath and if it wasn't for the adrenaline pumping through her veins she would probably be shivering. Parking lots were a bitch to clear during the day and even worse at night. There were so many places a person could hide with all of the cars. It took a solid ten minutes, but she finally confirmed that whoever had been there was long gone. She found AJ and John's rental car with its door standing cracked open. After a quick look inside she didn't see anything the stalker might have left or taken, but they would have to check as well. When she opened the back door to go inside, half the locker room was waiting for her.

"Whoever was out there is gone, you can all go back to what you were doing." Maria addressed the crowd, clicking the safety back into place on her weapon. When no one moved she spoke again. "Seriously, the show is over." The sharpness in her words finally got her point across and people started filling back down the hallway.

Phil approached her tentatively. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. This is my job, remember?" She ran her hand through her hair and sighed. She was being a bitch and she knew it. These people didn't deserve to have her frustrations taken out on them. "I'm sorry. I'm just on edge." Maria apologized as they walked back to catering together.

"It's okay." Phil squeezed her arm. "You're going to get this guy."

Maria stopped and looked down at where his hand joined them. "Thank you." Phil nodded. "No, I mean it. You're the first person that hasn't run the second things got tough in a long time."

"In case you've forgotten, I can't run very fast anyways." Phil teased earning a smile.

"True." Maria laughed.

"Plus, you have a gun."

"Also true."

"Which is pretty hot." He added, taking a step closer.

"You're impossible." Maria pushed him back and continued to walk towards catering.

"You like it." Phil whispered from behind her. Maria just shook her head as she reached the door. AJ was a wreck in John's lap and Eve and Layla were trying their best to comfort her from either side of him. Kofi, Randy, and Dolph were all gathered around closely as well.

"He's gone." Maria assured AJ.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"Yes. I'm going to need you to come with me and check your car to make sure nothing else was taken at some point." Maria answered. "And I'm going to talk to the people backstage about their incredibly pathetic security. If necessary I'll call another agent in. I will not let anything happen to you, do you understand?" Maria's green eyes bore into AJ's chocolate brown ones.

"Yes." AJ answered, a little bit of courage seeping into her voice.

"Good. I'm going to have the police check your car for any evidence the stalker might have left so you'll need to ride with someone else back to the hotel."

"Okay." John agreed.

Maria placed her gun back in its holster in her bag and picked up the box the stalker had dropped off. "And there's no need for you to see this again."

AJ nodded her agreement.

"Okay. The best thing you all can do right now is go on with your night. I know that's hard, but if you let this person control your life they've won." Maria told the group. After a few seconds they stood and went their separate ways. John held AJ close under his arm as they walked out and they both thanked Maria. Once everyone but Phil had left Maria sat down with the box. "Don't you have a match tonight?"

"Not for a while."

"Go. I need to call Graham and update him anyways." Maria said.

"Are you sure?" Phil asked.

"Yes. What I said to the others applies to you too. I'll see you after the show."

Phil hesitated, but nodded, leaving Maria alone in the room. Maria looked down at the box with the gas station trinket and folded letter. "Alright, let's see what you've got to say this time."

**So, now that the stalker looks to be back in the game, what will his next move be? And what's in that letter he left? You'll find out next chapter! Please review, they make me want to get updates out faster and work harder! MUAH! **


	7. Chapter 7

**So how did everyone like Wrestlemania? I was a little disappointed tbh, but Punk/Taker was worth the money. I was going to update last night but I was so tired and my internet was being fickle so I waited. **

**This chapter is definitely RATED M so you've been warned. It's the first time I've written any actual SMUT so let me know what you think, I'm kind of nervous. Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter! Big hugs to everyone! :)**

_"AJ,_

_What is it about men like John Cena that women find so attractive? Is it their power and influence, their charm? Perhaps it is even so shallow as to be their handsome looks and large bank accounts. Surely it can not be their ability to protect the people they love. If it were that, how do you explain me being able to get into your car and deliver this to you unnoticed? In the company that put him on that pedestal nonetheless. I have no patience for men like him. They think they are entitled to everything when in truth they are nothing but greedy boys - children. It pains me that you do not see past his disguise. That is why I have decided to help you. I will prove to you that no matter how big or how powerful the man, they all have a breaking point. I have the ability to get to you any time, any place and I will do so as I please. Do you think The Face of the WWE can protect you outside the ring? It is a question that shall soon be answered. Until next time."_

Maria had read and reread the hand written letter at least a dozen times. The intricate script matched that of the other letters the victims had received. She had already spoken to Graham and he was coordinating things with the local police department to have any evidence shipped to their own lab for analysis. The private lab they contracted to would be able to run tests that the local P.D. hadn't even heard of, increasing their chances of finding something the stalker left behind. John had checked the car before it was towed and confirmed that nothing looked out of place besides the one missing plastic toy. He had also asked to read the letter, but Maria denied his request stating that she had things under control and didn't want any unnecessary rumors getting started.

The show had ended a half hour ago and Maria was packing her things up in the locker room with Eve. John and AJ had left earlier with Layla and Kofi and the other girls had already headed out as well. "I can't believe the guy actually showed up here." Eve was saying as she zipped her duffel bag.

"It's not unusual for a stalker to start getting bolder with time." Maria answered, her voice clinical.

"Okay, but still. He was _here_. Doesn't that freak you out?" Eve asked, stopping and looking at Maria.

"No."

"How?" Eve's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Because I deal with people like this all the time, Eve. He is delusional and probably mentally unstable with an inability to face reality, but he is human and he bleeds just like you or me." Maria responded. Now she knew why she didn't get involved with the people she was woking for. They never understood how things worked; how her mind worked. The people they feared were the people she hunted down for a living. Fear was an emotion she could not afford to feel. "Look, I really need to get some work done tonight. I'll work out transportation to Cincinnati. There's no point in me keeping you up again."

Eve looked a little startled at her sudden mood swing, but didn't argue. "Okay. I'll see you later then."

"Bye." Maria sighed when she heard the door click shut behind Eve. She could have been a little nicer about asking for some space, but it was the truth. She had to figure out this guy's next move and stop him from getting so close again. If that meant alienating herself for a while, then that's what she would do. Standing she grabbed her bags and headed for the door just as it was opened. She shouldn't have been surprised to find Phil on the other side, but the sight of him made her heart rate pick up its pace.

"Looks like I caught you just in time." Phil greeted.

"In time for what?" Maria asked, cocking her hip out to the side and resting her bag on it.

"In time to ask if you happened to need a ride."

Maria stared at him. '_How did he?...Eve_.' The girl just didn't know when to give up. So much for getting some alone time. "Funny you should ask because I was just about to call a cab."

"Perfect. It'll save you the wait and the cash." Phil grinned, looking like the cat who ate the canary.

Maria huffed and walked past him out the door. "Don't act like you just happened to stop by. In case you've forgotten, part of my job description is reading people."

Phil laughed and jogged to catch up, taking her bag from her. "Can't a guy just help a girl out?"

Maria looked over at him and scoffed. "Not in my experience."

"Well, I'll have to prove you wrong then."

"Ha. Good luck."

Phil led them to his bus, one of the few remaining vehicles in the parking lot. The temperature had taken a nose dive and Maria hurried to climb the bus's steps and get out of the cold. An older man, probably in his late 50s, was sitting behind the wheel and he smiled at her.

"Maria, this is Tony: the world's greatest driver." Phil introduced.

"Hi." Maria blushed thinking of what it must look like for her to be running into a man's tour bus at midnight and wondered if it happened often.

"Pleasure to meet you, Maria." Tony greeted, shaking her hand.

Maria tucked her head in embarrassment before retreating into the living area where she had been earlier that morning. She heard Tony and Phil exchange a few words, but couldn't make out what they were and then she was joined by Phil who shut the door separating the cab from the rest of the bus.

"He seems nice." Maria said.

"Yeah he's a great guy. He's been driving with me since I got the thing." Phil sat their bags down. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'll just have water." Maria folded herself into one of the seats at the small table and wrung her hands together. Phil handed her a bottle of water and sat down on the couch across the aisle from her. Maria turned her back to the window so she could face him. "So, do you do this often?"

"Do what?" Phil asked, confused.

"Have girls on your bus late at night." Maria was past being shy at this point. It had been a long day and all she really wanted were some honest answers from the guy she might be falling for.

Phil laughed. Actually laughed at her question and Maria's face scrunched up into a scowl. "You're really trying to find an excuse aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Maria huffed, turning away from him.

"You have been trying to find an excuse to not let me in since we met. I may not have a degree in psychology, but I've been around enough people to pick up a thing or two." Phil said.

Maria turned back to glare at him. "You think you have it all figured out don't you? But, you don't know anything about me."

"I know that you surround yourself with work instead of people, because the job has never let you down and that's all people have ever done. You put up a wall to protect yourself from getting hurt and you act like you don't care when it's so bleedingly obvious that you do. You avoid relationships and friendships when, really, that's all you want: for someone to care about you as much as you care about them." Phil's words cut deep with the truth and it took a few seconds for Maria to respond.

"And how do you know all of this?" Her voice was quiet and she looked the most vulnerable Phil had ever seen her.

"Because I'm the same as you and if you would just let your guard down for one minute you would realize that I like you, Maria. I like you a lot. More than I've liked anyone in a long time." He confessed and the honesty in his words had Maria fumbling with that carefully constructed wall he was talking about.

"This case has to come first."

"If anyone was ever going to understand that, it would be me. I'm kind of a workaholic myself. And they're my friends too. I want this guy behind bars."

"I suppose spending time with you wouldn't be the worst thing I could do." Maria's lips turned up.

"I'll take what I can get." Phil grinned.

"So, how does this work?"

"Well, tomorrow I'm going to take you out on an actual date, but tonight we can do whatever you want to do." Phil said.

"Anything?" Maria raised her eyebrows.

"Anything."

Twenty minutes later they were both watching Piper and Flair go at each other in the squared circle thanks to one of Phil's many wrestling DVDs. Maria was curled against Phil who was talking about how Piper had been a huge influence on his career and how inspired he was by him. She was surprised at how comfortable she felt with him and was discovering she quite liked being in his arms.

"Piper was my dad's favorite." Maria revealed. Phil looked almost as surprised as she felt when the words passed her lips. Sure, she liked Phil, but that didn't mean she had plans to tell him her life story; especially not something as personal as talking about her family.

To Phil's credit, he recovered quickly and replied, "Your dad had good taste."

Maria looked up at him from her position on his chest. "He would have liked you too. He appreciated the guys that said what they were thinking and didn't try and fit in to the typical body builder mold."

"He sounds like my kind of guy."

"He was great." She looked back at the TV screen to avoid Phil's probing gaze.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Phil ventured, expecting Maria to shut him out again, but figuring he would try anyways.

Maria shrugged slightly. "There's not much to talk about. He was a good Dad and we were really close. He always made me feel like such a grown up; letting me help him with his car and stay up late to watch wrestling with him. He worked six days a week at a hardware store his dad had started. I swear he could fix anything." She paused and smiled at the memories. "Mom handled the book keeping for him and one night they were at the store late when a couple kids came in trying to rob the place. I guess they got spooked because they shot them. Dad was killed immediately and Mom didn't make it to the hospital." Maria's voice was distant and her face was vacant of the emotion a person would expect when talking about such a tragedy. "The kids were 16. They got sent to juvie and were out by the time they turned 18. That's why I became a private agent. Sometimes the law just gets in the way. This way the bad guys get what's coming to them without all the red tape."

They were both quiet for several minutes after Maria finished talking. She hadn't realized how long it had been since she had told anyone that story. Probably not since she first met Graham. In a way it was refreshing to have someone else know why she did the things she did. But she was also terrified that her revelation would send Phil running in the opposite direction.

"How old were you?" Phil finally broke the silence.

"Twelve. I went and lived with my grandparents until I turned 18. Once I was a legal adult I got in touch with Graham and joined the agency. The rest is history."

"Wow. That's a really shitty story."

Phil's words shocked Maria into sitting up and looking at him. No one had ever responded to her telling them her parents had been murdered that way. There were the 'sincere apologies' and 'comforting embraces', but never out right honesty. Phil was exactly right, it was a shitty story. In that moment Maria decided that whatever was going on between them was worth exploring even if it did break her own rule and possibly her heart. While all of this was running through her head Phil was starting to look more and more nervous about her silence. She had almost forgotten she hadn't said anything back yet. Not knowing what to say she chose to go back to something that they were both good at and leaned in to press their lips together. This time there was no hesitation from either of them. Maria moved from her position at his side to straddle him for easier access to his soft lips. The new position didn't seem to bother Phil too much as his hands gripped her hips to keep her in place. Maria's hands went to the hem of his shirt and tugged, pulling the material up and over Phil's head. Her eyes traveled over the newly exposed skin; she had seen him shirtless before, he was a wrestler, but she had never had the chance to explore the tattooed skin herself.

Phil noticed where her eyes were glued and he smirked. "See something you like?"

Maria met his gaze and matched his smirk, her fingers tracing the patterns in the ink. "Hmm, maybe." Before Phil could respond her lips were following the path her fingers had just made running a circuit over his chest and shoulders. Phil's grasp tightened on her hips when her tongue traced first one nipple, then the other. He also tried, and failed, to hold back a groan as she slid down lower and placed open mouthed kisses on each letter of his 'Straight-Edge' tattoo arched over his stomach before moving back up to his lips. This time when she settled over him she could feel the evidence of his arousal at the apex of her thighs. Her belly clenched and her pulse quickened; it had been a long time since she had been with anyone. Phil was oblivious to her thoughts as he worked to rid her of her top. Tossing it to the side now he was the one caught staring. She wore a simple silk blue bra and Phil was sure he had a new favorite color.

"See something you like?" Maria teased, a sly smile on her lips.

Just as she had done with him Phil met her gaze before answering. "Definitely." He pulled her head back down to meet him in another heated kiss and flipped them over so that he was now on top, nestled between her legs. The new position pushed his hard member into that one place he wanted to be most and they both moaned at the friction. He quickly unfastened her bra so he could worship her chest the way she had his. Her breast were perfect and all natural and fit in the palm of his hands like they were made to. Maria's head turned to the side and she bit her lip as his hands started massaging the twin peaks. His thumb ran circles around one nipple before tweaking it eliciting a moan from Maria. His mouth found the other breast and he nipped and sucked until Maria's hands were clawing at his back and her hips were thrusting up into his. Taking the hand that wasn't on her breast by the wrist she moved it to the zipper of her pants, an obvious invitation that Phil did not ignore. Turning his attention to her jeans he made quick work of the button and zipper, tugging the skin tight material down her long legs until all she was left in was her matching blue lace panties. The sight caused Phil's cock to twitch. Her hair was spread out over his pillow and her chest was heaving, but the look on her face was the best part. Her eyes were dark with lust and locked on him and if she didn't stop biting that damn lip he was going to bite it for her.

"You're gorgeous." Phil's voice was rough with need.

"And you're overdressed." Maria pointed out.

Phil chuckled. The fact that she managed to stay witty at a time like this made him want her even more. He stood and pushed both his sweatpants and briefs off at the same time allowing his erection to spring free. Maria's eyes zeroed in on his cock almost comically. When she licked her lips it was anything _but_ comical, though and Phil resumed his position above her immediately. Maria leaned up to kiss him again, her smooth legs running down his own as she once again cradled him between her hips. She protested when he pulled away from their kiss, but was not without the feel of his lips on her for long. He made his way down her neck, to her chest, and down her hard flat stomach leaving hot kisses in his wake. When he finally reached his destination Maria stopped breathing completely. He kissed each of her hips bones before tugging the thin lace down and off her legs. His mouth moved back up the inside of her right thigh, stopping just short of where she needed him.

"Please." Maria couldn't remember the last time she had begged for something, but if he didn't give her some relief she would get on her hands and knees.

Phil didn't make her wait any longer. With one long sweep of his tongue he had Maria bowing off the bed. "Fuck!" The word left her lips and she was pretty sure she was no longer in control of her own body. Phil placed his hand flat on her stomach to hold her down. She was a lot more sensitive than he had expected. Slowly he worked her to a fever pitch, adding pressure and then taking it away.

"Phil!" Maria's hands were fisted in the sheets trying to keep herself still. "Fuck don't stop."

Just when she thought she was going to explode from frustration he pressed his tongue against her clit and the hard metal of his tongue ring made her come harder than she had ever before. She couldn't help the scream of pleasure that escaped her lips, totally in her own world and not thinking of the fact they were on a bus with a driver that could probably hear everything going on. Finally she started to come down from the high Phil had given her and opened her eyes. Phil was looking down at her and when she leaned up to give him a soft kiss she could taste herself on his lips. Men had attempted to go down on her before, but no one had ever achieved that kind of result and the thought made her blush. Phil pulled back and smiled. "Don't get shy on me now."

"I don't get shy." Maria insisted once she caught her breath, surprising Phil when she wrapped her legs around his waist and had him on his back in under a second. The look in her eyes told him that he was definitely in for something. "Mind if I return the favor?" She didn't wait for an answer before she was once again trailing kisses down his sculpted chest and abs. Reaching his hip bones she scraped her teeth along the 'V' they made causing Phil to suck in a deep breath. Deciding to save the teasing for later she gently kissed the tip of his cock. Her hand moved to its base before she took his length between her lips and slid down. She would be lying if she said the groan that left Phil wasn't satisfying. She used her hand and lips to stoke the fire that had been simmering since she first kissed him. Relaxing her throat she was able to take him all the way down and when she hummed Phil's hand fisted in her hair trying to tug her away. "I'm gonna cum." Maria smiled and looked up at him from beneath thick lashes silently saying she knew. Closing her lips around him again she moved up, hollowing her cheeks and took him deep into her throat this time swallowing around his cock. The move was all it took and he exploded in her mouth. "Fuuuck!" Phil's hips jerked several times as he came.

She swallowed his cum easily and slowly let him slide from the hot confines of her mouth. Wiping her lips she climbed back up so she was beside him and laid her head on his chest. Phil's breathing was still getting back to normal as he ran his fingers through her long hair. "That was..." He trailed off, not able to formulate the right words.

"Amazing." Maria finished for him.

Phil's chest was finally rising and falling at a normal rhythm when he agreed. "Yeah. To put it lightly."

Maria smiled. "I told you a guy couldn't 'just help a girl out'."

Phil looked down at Maria and shook his head. "Shut up and go to sleep."

Maria giggled, but relaxed against him while he pulled a blanket over them. "Goodnight Phil."

"Goodnight Maria."

**Thanks for reading! Please review, I'm kind of nervous about this one. xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys are freaking awesome! Thank you SO MUCH for the incredible reviews! They made my week :D And made me want to get this out to you as soon as I could! I can't wait to hear what you think of this ****chapter; we finally get some answers ;) Please review and let me know what y'all think and again, HUGE THANK YOU to those that have reviewed. There's no better motivation! 3 3**

**Enjoy!**

Phil opened his eyes slowly the next morning, flashbacks of last night flitting through his mind. Reaching out a hand he found the spot next to him empty and suddenly he was worried it had all been a dream. A_ really good_ dream, but a dream nonetheless. Before he had time to really worry though, he heard a string of curses coming from the kitchen area followed by a loud crashing sound that had him sitting straight up in bed and pulling on his discarded sweat pants from the night before. He covered the distance from his room to the kitchen in a few long strides only to find Maria standing at the counter looking like she was contemplating shooting his prized coffee maker. Hearing his approach she turned and looked at him. "Your appliances hate me!"

Phil chuckled. The red head's hair was pulled into a messy bun and she was dressed in one of his t-shirts that had been laying on the floor of his room. It only just covered her butt and he had to remind himself not to stare. "They don't hate you, they just don't know you."

Maria threw her hands into the air with a huff. "I just want coffee."

"Okay, we can do that." Phil said, trying not to laugh at her frustrated expression. He walked to where she stood and pressed a few buttons causing the coffee machine to come to life with a gurgle. "There, see. You just have to be gentle."

Maria rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "I'm only gentle when I'm sleeping."

"In which case you're _very_ gentle." Phil wiggled his eyebrows earning a shove from her. "I'm just saying." He chuckled.

"Uh huh."

Phil closed the space between them, boxing her in against the counter with his arms, her back to his chest and placed a soft kiss on her exposed neck.

Maria hummed her approval and leaned back into his touch. "I have to admit, I did sleep better than I have in a while."

"Me too." Phil's hands went to the hem of her shirt and played with it. "Nice shirt."

Maria blushed and looked down. "I didn't feel like getting dressed just yet."

"It's okay." He reassured her. He hadn't meant to make it sound like she had done something wrong. "It looks good on you."

They stood like that for a bit, watching the coffee drip into the mug Maria had placed underneath it. The sound of her cell phone broke the serenity and she stepped out of his arms to answer it. "Hello?"

"Maria, it's Graham." Her boss's voice came through the line.

"Please tell me you have something." Maria sat down on the couch hoping he had some answers for her.

"The forensics team went over the car and came up empty. Whoever this guy is, he's good at covering his tracks. They said it was completely wiped down."

"Great." Maria rubbed her temples in annoyance.

"It's been almost three weeks." Graham said.

"I know how long it's been, Graham." Maria said exasperated at him stating the obvious.

"Well, Mr. McMahon and the board are expecting some answers. If you don't find something soon I'm going to have to send in another agent to help you and I know you're not a fan of working with a partner." Graham's voice held a warning tone.

"I'll find something." Maria stated confidently.

"I hope so. I would hate to disappoint such an influential organization."

Maria was surprised at his words. "Are you doubting me, Graham?"

"Just remember why you're there. This is not a social visit. I'll be expecting your call." With that the line went dead and Maria was left staring at the flashing call time on the screen.

Phil held a cup of coffee out to her. "Everything okay?"

Maria shook her head to clear her thoughts. "It's fine. Thanks." She said, taking the cup of coffee. _'There's no way he knows.'_ She told herself. _'And even if he does, there's no actual rule against becoming involved with someone you're working for.'_ If all of that was true, then why did she feel so guilty?

* * *

They were among the first to get to the arena, something Maria was grateful for as it meant she wouldn't have to explain why she was riding on Phil's bus to the rest of the roster. Unfortunately it seemed that no one ever beat the WWE fans because they were already there lining the fences and screaming for autographs. She hoped no one had gotten any pictures of her coming off the bus; that was the last thing she needed after her call from Graham.

Phil ignored the fans, staying true to his character, and walked inside briskly. Maria stayed by his side, keeping up with his quick pace in spite of the four inch heels she was wearing and used her long hair as a curtain between herself and the fans. Once they were inside the building Phil grabbed her hand and intwined their fingers. Maria almost missed a step because of the gesture, but liked the way her hand fit in his. "What are you doing?" She asked, glancing down at their hands.

"Making a point." Phil answered simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What point?"

"That you're with me." Again, his voice was even and nonchalant.

Maria used their connected hands to tug him to a stop in the hallway. "Am I? With you, I mean?"

"Yes. Whether you like it or not." Phil's smile reassured her and they continued walking.

"You do know that you couldn't _make_ me do anything, right? Because if you need another demonstration I'd be happy to oblige." The corners of Maria's lips turned up at the memory of her first 'in ring' lesson.

Phil's voice was full of innuendo when he replied, "That depends. What kind of demonstration are we talking about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Her flirty comeback surprised and pleased Phil to no end and this time he was the one tugging them to a stop.

"I would."

Maria looked up at him from under her long lashes and before Phil had time to blink she had his arm twisted behind his back just enough to be painful. He let out as startled grunt and Maria laughed. "Stop beating up my friend." Randy Orton's voice grabbed both of their attentions and Maria let go immediately. The tall Superstar was coming down the hallway towards them and looked like he was only just containing his laughter. He passed them heading for the locker room shaking his head and just when they thought they were in the clear he turned back around. "Don't be a bully, be a star." The third generation wrestler barely finished the catch phrase before bursting out into laughter as he continued down the hallway.

"I don't get it." Maria looked at Phil, a puzzled expression on her face causing Phil to double over in laughter as well.

* * *

The women's locker had to be one of the messiest, disorganized rooms Maria had ever seen. No matter the arena it was always the same: clothes, shoes, make up, and hair products were strewn everywhere to the point that you had to move things to even find a place to sit. The disorder bugged the always organized agent to no end, but that is where AJ was so that is where she would stay. The petite brunette was chatting with Kaitlyn at the moment and looked surprisingly at ease for someone who had just had their car broken into by a stalker. Maria hoped at least part of that was because of her presence. Eve, who had been having her hair and makeup done, came back into the locker room and approached Maria, moving a bag so she could sit beside her.

"So, were you able to make other travel arrangements?" Eve asked casually examining her manicure.

Maria looked at her out of the corner of her eye. "Don't play dumb. You know I did."

Eve's green eyes stayed glued to her french tipped nails. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then I don't have any answers for you."

A few minutes passed by before Eve finally caved. "Okay fine! Did he come by like I told him? Did you ride with him? What happened?"

Maria laughed at Eve's string of questions. "Yes he came by and yes I rode with him here."

"_All_ the way here? As in, you spent the night together?" Eve's eyes widened and a grin spread across her face.

Maria didn't respond right away, but the bright blush that engulfed her face was all the answer Eve needed.

"Oh my God you did!" Eve's high pitched squeal grabbed the attention of every girl in the locker room and just when Maria thought she couldn't get any more embarrassed, she did.

"Could you keep it down!?" The red hissed.

Eve ducked her head in apology and dropped her voice to a whisper. "Sorry. So tell me, I want details."

* * *

The men's locker room was surprisingly more organized than the women's. For one they didn't have half the stuff the girl's did and two, they didn't bother unpacking anything they didn't absolutely need. This left room for them to warm up and stretch which is what everyone with a scheduled match was currently busy doing. Phil was scheduled for a match against Chris Jericho and he was hoping the could leave early and take Maria out. He was usually one of the last ones to leave, so he figured the bosses wouldn't care. The straight edge star was in the middle of warming up when he decided to say something about the looks he'd been getting for the past twenty minutes. "What the hell is so fascinating about me today?"

Kofi, John, and Chris all looked away quickly, busying themselves by taping their wrists and adjusting their boots.

"What's going on with you and Maria?" Dolph asked and the rest of the guys looked at him. "What? You're all thinking it."

"He's right man. What is going on with you and her? And don't say nothing because Randy told us about earlier." Kofi said.

Phil's eyes turned to Randy who only shrugged. "She needed a ride so I offered her one."

"And?" John probed.

"And what happened after that is none of your damn business."

"Dude, you're banging the agent chick?!" Zack Ryder's words caused the whole locker room to go silent. "I mean I totally get it. She's _hot_ with two 't's."

Everyone looked between the Long Island wrestler and Punk waiting for a reaction.

"Zack, shut the fuck up." Phil's voice finally broke the silence and the whole locker room exploded.

"Holy shit you are!" John Cena exclaimed in shock.

"I knew it!" Kofi added.

"She _is_ hot." Dolph said.

"Okay, everybody shut up. Maria and I are..." Phil searched for the right word to describe their relationship. "We're hanging out and that's all the information you're getting so everyone just needs to calm the fuck down."

"Hey, we're just trying to look out for you buddy." Kofi teased.

"Yeah after seeing her beat you up earlier I figured you might need some help." Randy added.

"Okay, you know what I'm going to go somewhere where I can finish warming up in peace and you guys can keep entertaining yourselves." Phil stood and walked to the door.

"Tell Maria we said 'hi'!" Randy shouted before he could leave earning himself the middle finger from Punk.

* * *

As soon as Phil was away from his friends' prying eyes he fished his cell phone from his pocket and sent Maria a text.

**Phil Brooks: Meet me in the last locker room on the left?**

She responded a few moments later.

**Maria Kanellis: Be there in soon.**

Phil was sitting on the floor stretching when the door to the otherwise empty locker room crept open. Maria slipped inside and shut the door quietly behind her. "Should we take bets on who got asked more questions, because I think I'll win?" She asked.

Phil sat up to look at her. "I don't know, those guys are exceptionally curious."

"As curious as Eve?" Maria challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe not _that_ curious." Phil conceded.

"That's what I thought." The red head laughed and pulled out a folding chair. Straddling it she rested her arms across the back and laid her chin on them. "I like watching you get ready for your matches."

"You do, huh?"

"Mhmm."

"I'll keep that in mind." They stayed in comfortable silence for a few minutes while he finished stretching and then Phil pulled out a folding chair of his own and sat in front of Maria. "How's AJ?"

"Surprisingly well actually. I feel like I'm right on the cusp of a break through, but I'm just not getting something. If I could figure out _why_ this guy is stalking AJ I might be able to start predicting his movements and then catch his creepy ass." She blew out a breath of frustration and Phil's expression turned to one of sympathy.

"You said the guy AJ is dealing with now is the same guy who stalked Maryse, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then there has to be a connection between the two of them, right? I mean, he wouldn't go and completely change his M.O. like that would he? I don't know if you've met Maryse, but she and AJ couldn't be any more different." Phil said, pushing the stray hairs away from Maria's eyes.

And just like that, it started to click. Maria jumped to her feet and began to pace. "What if it's not strictly about the women? What if it's about the people they're with?" Phil looked at her funny. "Maryse was dating The Miz, right?"

"Well, yeah but they're still together. She just decided to retire."

"Exactly! And as soon as she left WWE the stalker went away. I mean it was like a switch flipped. All communication stopped; the letters, the phone calls, everything." Maria said excitedly.

"I'm still not following you." Phil's expression was still one of confusion.

"His last letter to AJ talked about dating men that held a lot of power. What if that's it? The perceived abuse of power. When Maryse left the company she was no longer dating within the business meaning she wasn't getting any favors because her boyfriend's name is The Miz. When the guy found out about AJ dating John his attention turned to her. What bigger name to associate yourself with to get special treatment than John Cena?" Phil looked at her blankly. "No offense of course." She added quickly.

"None taken. So you're saying this whack job is targeting AJ because he thinks she's getting special treatment because of her relationship with John Cena?" Phil asked.

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Holy shit. Did you just solve the case?" Phil's asked astounded, standing up.

"I haven't caught the bastard yet, but I think I might know how." Maria's smile lit up her entire face and she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "You and I are about to go public."

**Alright guys, there's chapter 8. I have to say, I'm pretty excited about what's coming up now that some questions have been answered. Things are definitely going to get ****interesting for everyone involved. Please please review and let me know what you think. I love getting suggestions of things you'd like to see :) Hugs and kisses xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

***Ducks head* I'm SO SORRY I didn't get this updated this weekend :/ Show season has started for us horse people and I was out of town at a show all weekend. I'm posting this without feeling like it's _really_ done, but I want y'all to have something to read. This chapter is definitely RATED M! So you have been warned ;P I hope you guys like this one; Phil and Maria go on their first date! I have set up a Polyvore account to give y'all a better look at outfits if you're interested. The link is on my profile. I hope you check out Maria's outfit from this chapter; it's one of my FAVORITES! (I want it..) A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED and please do it again :P **

"Someone's getting dressed up." Layla El's British accent came from behind Maria who was curling her hair. Her makeup was flawless with smokey aqua blue eye shadow that made her green eyes smolder under her thick mascara coated lashes and light pink lip gloss that accented her perfectly shaped lips. She wore a skin tight black dress that shimmered under the fluorescent lights and showed off her curves. Black peep toe pumps incased her feet and added length to her already long legs. Sparkling black earrings dangled from her ears and a chunky black bracelet was on her left wrist.

"Does it look okay? I haven't done this in a while." Maria asked, unplugging the curling iron and brushing down a few stray red hairs with her fingers.

"You could have fooled me. You look gorgeous. What's the occasion?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, Maria, what _is_ the occasion?" Eve asked with a knowing smirk from across the room. AJ and Kaitlyn sat in the corner looking at the red head expectantly as well.

Maria stood and smoothed her dress out. "Actually, _Eve_, I have a date."

All four girls squealed in excitement. "Oh my God, with who?!" AJ gasped.

"Phil. He's taking me to The Precinct." Maria smiled, genuine excitement starting to build in her stomach at the idea of going on an actual date with him.

"That place is supposed to be incredible! How did you get reservations on such short notice?" Layla gaped.

Maria shrugged. "I don't know."

"He must be really into you." Kaitlyn said. "That is not your average restaurant."

"Phil's not your average guy." Eve added.

"I'm starting to get that." Maria said.

"I can't believe you guys are going out." AJ said, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Come on AJ, everyone has noticed the way they act around each other." Kaitlyn laughed.

"I knew something was going on when you got hurt and he insisted he go with you to the hospital." Layla just finished saying when there was a knock on the door. "Oh my God, that must be him!" All four girls let out a high pitched squeal again as they all went to open the door at the same time. Sure enough, there stood Phil on the other side dressed in slacks with a white dress shirt and black blazer.

Phil raised his eyebrows at the four women who were looking at him expectantly. "Uh, is Maria in there?"

Maria appeared behind them and smiled shyly. "Right here." The four Divas moved out of the way and back into the locker room whispering to one another.

Phil's eyes ran up and down Maria's form several times before he finally met her eyes. "Wow, you look stunning."

Maria's smile lit up her face at the compliment. "You clean up pretty well yourself."

Phil's lips turned up. "You ready to go?"

Maria checked to make sure she had everything and nodded. "Yep. Let's go." Phil offered her his hand and Maria took it gladly. "I'll see you later." She said to the remaining women who were still whispering to one another.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Layla called as the door shut, only slightly muffling the loud giggles that erupted after her comment.

"So I'm guessing they know?" Phil asked wryly as they made their way down the hall towards the parking lot.

"You could say that." Maria laughed. "I told you we were going public, remember?"

"Well it won't take long for word to get around now that those four know."

* * *

The ride to the restaurant was spent in comfortable silence. They weren't very far from the old brick building with lights that lined the rooftop and windows.

"It's so pretty." The lights shown in Maria's eyes and she grinned at Phil. She felt like a princess arriving at a castle.

The cab driver stopped out front and Phil helped Maria out of the car, putting his hand around her slim waist as they walked in. The interior was even more magnificent. The original architecture had been sustained and the place was full of antiques. Rich wood and fabrics along with the distinctive red lighting gave the place a romantic atmosphere. The couple was led to the third floor reserved for private dinners and they were seated at a small round table in a corner overlooking the street below. Candles and white linens decorated all the tables and gave the room a certain softness. Maria looked around in awe and barely heard Phil ask if she wanted any wine.

"Maria? Do you want to try any of their wine?" Phil asked again shaking Maria out of her fog.

"Oh, no thank you. Just water."

The waiter nodded and walked away, leaving two menus with them to look over.

Maria looked at Phil from across the table, enjoying the way the flicker of the candles made his eyes sparkle. "Thank you."

Phil looked up from his menu confused. "For what?"

"For this." Maria motioned around her. "No one's ever done something like this for me."

"I find that hard to believe."

"I'm serious. I'm not the kind of girl who needs to be wined and dined at five star restaurants, and my last boyfriend took full advantage of that. But it is nice to feel special." Phil didn't say anything for a few seconds and she started to get embarrassed by her revelation. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling, I-"

Phil cut her off. "Don't ever be sorry for telling someone how you feel. And you _are_ special. But you can save the thank you's for later." Phil winked.

Maria laughed, letting the nervousness run out of her. "Okay mister. Don't get too cocky on me."

"But I _like_ getting cocky with you."

Maria blushed to her hairline and buried her face in her menu causing Phil to chuckle.

* * *

They spent the rest of their dinner talking about their favorite movies, music, sports teams, and things to do on their day off. Maria opened up about her time in Chicago with her parents and Phil told her about what an outcast he was until he found wrestling. They joked and laughed and by the time they were finished it was past elevon o'clock. Maria leaned into Phil's side while they hailed a taxi and rested her head on his shoulder during the ride back to the arena and his waiting tour bus. The pair thanked the driver and walked slowly towards the bus, Maria still tucked into Phil's side.

"I don't think I've eaten that much food in my life." Maria said.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to keep your ravenous appetite a secret." Phil teased.

"Says the guy who ate half of my dessert and then ordered another one to go!"

"You're the one who insisted I try it. It's not my fault it was delicious."

"Uh huh. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Maria laughed as Phil opened the door to the bus for her.

"Sounds like you two had a good evening." Tony smiled at the couple as they entered the warmth of the bus.

"We did, didn't we?" Maria smiled at Phil over her shoulder.

"She did, I just pretended to enjoy myself." Phil quipped.

"I know better than that, Mr. Brooks." Tony chuckled. "Now go on so I can get this thing on the road."

"Yes sir!" Phil mock saluted Tony before shutting the door between the cab and the living space. Maria had already shrugged out of her coat and was sitting her black clutch on the counter. "Did I mention how much I love you in that dress?" Phil asked, sliding up behind her and placing his hands on her hips.

"Mmm, you may have mentioned it once or twice." Maria rested against his chest.

"Well, I do."

Maria turned around and faced him, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in close. "You know what I'd love?"

"What's that?" Phil's eyes flicked between her lips and her eyes.

"To get out of these shoes." Maria nearly laughed at Phil's expression. He looked like he'd just been told he wouldn't get any presents for Christmas. Maria stepped out of his arms and walked into the bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed she slipped the heels off her feet and looked up to see Phil watching her. Standing, she turned around so that her back was towards him and looked at him over her shoulder. "Mind giving me a hand?"

Phil walked to her again and took the small metal zipper at the base of her neck between his fingers. Slowly, he pulled it down, revealing her bare skin until it was all the way unzipped. His hands moved up her back and pushed the straps of the dress off her shoulders causing the fabric to pool at her feet. Stepping out of it Maria turned around, her eyes dark with lust. Phil stared at her. All she wore was a black lace push up bra and matching thong. He had been with some beautiful women in the past, but no one even came close to her. Everything about her turned him on and he felt himself harden painfully inside the constrictive dress pants he wore. This time there were no words exchanged as Maria pushed his sports coat off his shoulders and unbuttoned his dress shirt letting it fall to the floor as well. She undid his belt buckle and unfastened his pants without applying any pressure to his aching arousal. Once his pants were out of the way Maria closed the space between them and pressed their lips together. Her fingers grasped the nape of his neck in an effort to pull them closer. Phil's hands went to her ass where he gave an experimental squeeze earning a pleased moan from Maria. She moved back until she could feel the edge of the bed at her knees and sat down momentarily breaking their kiss. The tent in his boxer briefs was now at eye level and Maria quickly divested him of his underwear allowing his erection to spring free. Before she could do anything with it, though, Phil was on top of her pushing her into the soft mattress below.

His hands made quick work of her bra and panties while he reconnected their mouths. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and massaged her breast. Maria moaned and Phil took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. As their tongues came together and battled for dominance one of Phil's hands slid down her body to cup her sex. Maria's belly clenched in anticipation and she arched her back off the bed to try and get closer to his hand. She didn't think she had ever been this turned on for anyone in her life and when he slipped a single digit into her she let out another throaty moan.

Phil trailed wet kisses down her neck and groaned when he felt how wet she was for him. He now knew why the French used the term 'little death' for orgasms, because she was going to be the death of him if he wasn't inside her soon. He added a second finger and stroked her walls, feeling them clench down and imagining it was his cock being squeezed and not just his fingers. Maria dragged him back up to her lips and kissed and nipped down his jaw until she got to his ear. "Fuck me." Her voice was husky and hot against his ear and he nearly came just from those two words. He reached over and grabbed a condom out of the bedside table, probably setting some kind of record with how quickly he had it opened and in place. He held the base of his cock and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you sure?" Phil asked, wanting to be absolutely certain that this is what she wanted too.

"Yes." Maria opened her legs even wider for him and arched her hips up. "Please. I need you inside me."

That's all Phil needed to hear and he slowly pushed forward, easing into her core. He pulled out and pushed in a little further every time until he was fully seated inside of her. "Fuck, you're tight." He groaned against her shoulder. Her walls fluttered around him and he groaned again.

Maria lay panting under him as she adjusted to his size. Wrapping her legs around his waist she urged him to move. Phil braced himself on his forearms and pulled out, this time pushing all the way back in without hesitation. They both moaned and Maria's hands went to his strong shoulders as they both got into a steady rhythm. Maria's lips kissed any area of skin she could reach as Phil thrust inside of her. Her heels dug into his ass and her back arched when his pelvic bone started grinding against her clit with each downward movement. "Fuck. Don't stop." She sounded pleading and desperate and so unlike her usual voice, but she couldn't help it. Her walls gripped around his cock every time he was inside her and Phil knew he wouldn't last much longer. Picking up the pace he started pounding into her faster.

"Oh god, oh god. Phil! Shit I'm gonna cum." Maria's nails dug into his shoulders hard enough to leave crescent shaped marks.

"That's right, cum for me Maria. God, you feel so fucking good." He slipped his hand between them and tweaked the swollen bundle of nerves between her legs. "You're so tight baby."

Phil's words combined with his touch and the powerful thrusts of his hips had Maria falling over the edge and into oblivion. He swallowed her scream of pleasure with a kiss and a few thrusts later he followed her over the edge, her walls milking him for everything he had until he collapsed on top of her. After a few seconds he started to roll off of her but Maria's arms and legs held him in place. "No, don't move yet." Phil was happy to comply and they lay still connected as their breathing evened out. When the sweat started to cool between them Phil rolled off her and disposed of the condom. After cleaning up a bit they both crawled back into bed and Maria curled herself around him, her head resting on his chest. "That was.." Maria trailed off not sure how to describe what they had just done.

"Amazing? Incredible? Mind blowingly fantastic?" Phil asked, running his fingers through her now disheveled hair.

Maria let out a laugh. "All of the above."

"So, I've been thinking." Phil started.

"Don't hurt yourself." Maria giggled.

Phil scoffed, pretending to be offended by her insult. "Anyways, I was thinking you should stay with me in Chicago this week. We've got a day off coming up, and you did say you wanted us to go public."

Maria looked up at him from her position against his chest. "You want me to stay at your house?"

"It's not like it's that much different than what we've been doing, only my actual house doesn't move."

"And you want me to do that because I said I wanted us to go public?" Maria asked.

"It was your idea to try and draw the guy out and turn his attention to you." Phil said, trying to sound casual but looking anything but.

"That's true. I guess I could come home with you. For the case, of course."

"Of course. For the case."

They stayed quiet for a few minutes. Maybe she had made a mistake by suggesting they go public with their relationship. Phil had said they were together, but maybe now he was thinking it was all a part of the case; just a way to catch the stalker. Maria sat up suddenly and looked down at Phil. "Is that really why you want me to come stay with you?"

Phil looked at her. It was only the second time he had seen her look so vulnerable. Of course that wasn't the only reason he wanted her to stay with him. He liked her. Hell, if he was honest with himself he was falling in love with her. Up until now he thought she had known that. "Maria, I want you to come home with me because you're my girlfriend and I want to spend as much time as I can with you."

"Did you just call me your girlfriend?" Maria's eyes lit up.

"Well yeah, that is what you are, isn't it?"

"I guess I didn't want to assume..." Maria trailed off and looked away.

Phil brought his hand to her face to make her look him in the eye again. "Hey, I like you, okay? I want to be with you and I would want you to come home with me whether you had suggested we go public or not. The only difference is this way I won't have to sneak you in."

Maria laughed. He had a way of saying the right thing just when she needed to hear it. "Okay."

**Soooo there you have it. Please let me know what you think! Reviews are love 3 **


	10. Chapter 10

**What is this? An update? Is this real life? I know, I know. I'm a terrible person for making you wait so long for an update. I could go on with excuses that you could care less about or I could just ask for your forgiveness and hope you enjoy this chapter! Please, please review. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. That's what motivated me to get back to this one! Hope you like chapter 10! Next chapter: Maria's RAW debut :) **

**xoxo**

**Meg **

It turned out that Phil had been right about it not taking long for their relationship to go public, but it wasn't because of the Divas Maria had told the night before. Apparently the cab driver that had dropped Maria and Phil off at Precinct posted about driving the couple online and now pictures were surfacing of them standing outside the restaurant together. Wrestling dirt sheets and discussion forums were all trying to figure out who the stunning red head on Phil's arm was.

By the time Maria untangled herself from Phil's sleeping form and got to her phone the next morning she already had five missed calls and one very angry voicemail from Graham. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her to call him back in hopes of not waking Phil.

"What the hell are you thinking, Maria? Did I not _just_ tell you to keep your personal and professional life separate? Do you have _any_ idea how this makes my company look? I am not running a match making service, I am running a private sector agency! I thought I could trust you with this case!" Graham's irate voice shouted over the telephone and Maria had to hold her cell away from her ear.

When he finally stopped to catch a breath Maria jumped in to try and explain everything. "Graham, I wanted those rumors started. If you would give me two minutes I would be able to tell you that I think I have a lead on the case."

"What the hell kind of lead requires you to be photographed out with a member of the WWE's roster?" Graham asked, obviously still pissed.

"The kind that will hopefully turn the stalker's attention to me."

There was a pause on the other end of the line before Graham's voice came back. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Maria explained her theory about the stalker's motive to her boss and her plan to divert his attention from AJ. "If I can let this creep get close enough for me to take him down without putting AJ in danger, then that's what I need to do. Don't you agree?"

"You do have a point, but trying to goad someone that is sure to be mentally unstable into following you isn't exactly the safest game plan." Graham conceded.

"I can handle myself." Maria said confidently. "I can take him down, but he has to get close enough for me to do that first. Besides, when have I ever chosen the safe route?"

Graham sighed. "Alright, I'll get on the phone with Mr. McMahon and clear everything up on this end. But Maria, when I tell him that this 'relationship' between you and one of his top guys is just for the case, that is the truth, isn't it?" She could practically see the air quotes he was bound to be making when he said the word 'relationship'.

Maria hesitated. She had never lied to Graham and she didn't want to start now, but she knew if he realized that what they were doing was not just for show he would call it off and send in another agent. "This case is my first priority, Graham. Nothing will change that."

"Okay. Keep me updated. I don't want anymore surprises." Graham seemed satisfied with Maria's answer, but his tone was firm.

"Yes sir, I'll talk to you soon." Maria hung up and rubbed her temples. She hadn't necessarily lied to him, but she also hadn't been one hundred percent honest and that had the potential to come back and bite her in the ass.

* * *

When they arrived at the arena for their last show before a coveted day off, Phil didn't wait to take Maria's hand until they were inside. Instead, in front of all the screaming fans and, more importantly, their cameras, he took Maria's hand as they walked from the bus together. Maria let a small smile grace her face at the gesture while Phil just looked smug.

"It's good to see you're really selling the whole 'relationship' thing." John Laurinaitis's distinctive raspy voice greeted them in the hall, noting their clasped hands. Immediately Maria pulled her hand away to the surprise of Phil.

"What do you mean 'relationship thing'?" Phil asked.

"He means the _pretend_ relationship we're in for the case. You know, to turn the stalker's attention to me." Maria quickly answered. Obviously Graham had called Vince who had called Johnny. She had meant to talk to Phil about her conversation with Graham earlier, but Phil had had other, more pleasurable, ideas.

Phil gave Maria an odd look, but thankfully played along. "Right. You know I don't like to do anything half way."

John looked back and forth between the couple for a few seconds, but continued. "Right. Anyways, after talking to the Creative team we've decided to up you debut date, Maria. Next week's Monday Night RAW will be your first televised appearance along side Phil."

"What kind of appearance?" Maria asked, a tad nervous. Perhaps she hadn't thought this plan all the way through. She was prepared to be seen in public with Phil, but she hadn't thought about the fact that she would have to become an official Diva in order to attract the stalker's attention. She had not been back in the ring since her fall and she wasn't sure she was prepared for a match.

"Just an in ring segment." John replied either unaware or uncaring of the woman's apprehension.

"Okay...what kind of segment?" This time it was Phil stepping in to ask the abrasive senior producer.

"That's yet to be determined. Someone will be in touch. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some other business to attend to." John stepped between Maria and Phil and continued down the corridor without waiting for a response.

When Phil was sure they were out of earshot he turned to Maria. "Pretend relationship, huh?"

Maria rung her hands nervously. "I meant to tell you before we got here, but then you dared me that two people couldn't fit in that shower and..well..you know what happened after that."

"I really didn't think you'd fit." Phil said, feigning innocence.

"Whatever." Maria shook her head. "I had wanted to tell you that I talked to Graham and he knows about us. Well, he thinks he knows about us. I told him about my idea to draw out the stalker, but there's no way he would allow us to actually be together while I'm working. He would have pulled me out and sent another agent in. I guess he already spoke to Mr. McMahon."

"And we both know that nothing stays quiet for long in this business, don't we?" Phil smirked.

"Exactly. So, you're not mad?" Maria looked up at Phil from under her long eye lashes.

"No, I'm not mad."

"Good." She smiled at him.

"If I was mad, though, how would you make it up to me?"

"You're insatiable." Maria shoved Phil's shoulder playfully.

"You like it." Phil insisted.

"Or I'm just a masochist." The red head teased, laughing at Phil's face and hurrying away before he could do anything about it.

* * *

Maria should have known the moment she walked into the women's locker room she would be bombarded with questions. She barely got the door shut before Layla and Eve were practically on top of her.

"Maria! Oh my God! How'd it go? We want to know _everything_!" Layla's British accent was thickened because she was talking so fast. AJ and Kaitlyn were right on their heels and bouncing with excitement as well.

"Hi Layla, it's good to see you too." Maria said sarcastically, but with a genuine smile.

"Don't try and change the subject. There's no getting out of this! Now spill!" Eve said without missing a beat.

Maria sat her bags down. "I will, but first I have to tell you something else. AJ, I think I finally have a lead on your stalker."

"Oh my God. What?" AJ's mood visibly changed from excitement to trepidation.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I think the reason he is targeting you has something to do with your relationship with John."

"John? Why would John have anything to do with it?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I think the stalker believes that because AJ is dating John Cena she's getting special treatment-"

"But I'm not!" AJ interrupted.

"I know, I'm not saying you are." Maria jumped in. "But, he thinks you are and that's what matters right now."

"So what? I'm supposed to break up with him?" AJ's voice was full of emotion and Kaitlyn put her arm around her friend to comfort her.

"No, of course not." Maria assured. "I have a plan, but I'm going to need all of you to help pull it off."

"Whatever you need." Eve volunteered and the other three women nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'm going to draw the stalker out by becoming his new target. If he finds out I'm dating Phil and all of a sudden become RAW's newest Diva with absolutely no credentials it will piss him off. We're going to make him think that I'm getting special treatment because of my relationship. The only catch is, if my boss were to find out that Phil and I were really seeing each other he would pull me off the case. So, as far as bosses go Phil and I are strictly together on a professional basis." Maria explained.

"But you really are together?" Layla asked.

"Yeah. I guess we are." The red head smiled.

"Your secret is safe with us." AJ assured Maria. "But, are you sure pissing off this guy is the best thing to do? I mean, he's already broken into my car."

"I'm sure. Like I've already told Graham, I can take care of myself. Besides, I know he's going to show up eventually. And when he does, I'll be ready."

* * *

"_This_ is where you live?!" Maria looked up at the white washed stone building with reflective tented windows situated in downtown Chicago.

"Yep, this is me." Phil held the door open for her to walk through before shutting it behind them. "Home sweet home."

Maria climbed the stairs to reach the main floor and dropped her bags. She felt like she was walking into a home and garden magazine. Light flooded the open space thanks to the wall of windows looking out on the street below. The living room furniture was neutral and a huge flat screen TV hung above a fireplace against the far wall. The kitchen had top of the line appliances and was completely open to the living room and dining room, a long bar the only separation. A ten seat dinning room table was next to the kitchen. The whole place was made of clean lines and sleek wood and metal.

"This is incredible." Maria looked behind her to find Phil smiling.

"I'm glad you like it. The interior decorator would be pleased that someone else is finally getting to see it."

Maria walked over to the counter and ran her hand along the cool granite. "Are you kidding? I would never want to leave."

Phil chuckled. "Come on, I'll show you around." Maria took his outstretched hand and let him lead her up some more stairs. The first of three bedrooms overlooked the living room and had its own fireplace and sitting area. A massive four poster bed occupied the middle of the room made up with more pillows than she could count. The bathroom that belonged to the room was even more impressive. With double sinks, a huge jet tub and glass walk in shower the room was larger than Maria's current bedroom back in L.A. Maria was already looking forward to a long hot bath in the enormous tub. A large office that held Phil's championships and action figures finished off the second floor. The third floor held two more bedrooms that were equally stunning with bathrooms to match. A final set of stairs led them out onto a rooftop balcony with a fire pit and lounge furniture.

"You can see the whole city." Maria marveled, turning in a slow circle to take in the incredible view of the Chicago skyline.

"This might be my favorite spot." Phil said.

Looking out as the sun started to set Maria was surprised when she felt tears forming along her waterline. It had been ten years since the last time she had been in Chicago. As soon as she had turned 18 and could legally be on her own she left her grandparents and the city that had stolen her parents from her and never looked back. Over the years there had been a few cases that would have brought her back to the Windy City, but Graham always found someone else to take them. Turning away from Phil she quickly wiped at a tear threatening to escape. It had been 16 years since her parents' death and Maria had carefully constructed a wall around that horrible memory to protect herself, but now, being back in the city where she grew up, in a city that held so many memories of better times that wall was starting to crack. More tears formed and this time she couldn't stop them from falling.

"You're awful quiet over there." Phil's voice broke into her thoughts.

"I miss them so much." Maria's voice broke as she turned to face him, tears freely falling down her cheeks. Phil's brows furrowed at the sight of her tears and immediately she was in his arms. Despite the fact that Maria hadn't mentioned her parents, he knew instinctively that's what this was about and he ached seeing her hurt like this. He also knew from experience that if you kept feelings like that bottled up inside of you, eventually that bottle would break and there was nothing anyone else could do. So he held her, whispering words of comfort in her ear and running his hand up and down her back. Maria's small body shook with sobs and her fist clutched Phil's t-shirt. She cried for her mom and her dad and the childhood that was taken from her with their deaths. She cried for all the failed relationships she had been in and the cold person she had become before meeting Phil. She cried until she had nothing left to cry about. Pulling her head back she noticed the sky had darkened and the sun had been replaced with stars.

Phil wiped the last few tears from her cheeks with his thumb. "Feel better?"

Maria took a deep breath and let it out before answering. "Yes. God, I can't remember the last time I cried." She wiped at her face. "I'm sorry about your shirt." She gestured to the tear stain at his shoulder.

"Don't worry about the shirt. I've got plenty more where this came from." Phil assured her.

Maria smiled shyly. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I don't know what happened."

"It's okay to be sad, Maria. It's part of what makes you human."

"I'll try and remember that from now on."

"Why don't we go inside and I'll fix you something to eat?" He suggested.

"That sounds good." Maria let him lead her back into the house and down to the kitchen. "I'm going to go get cleaned up." She motioned to the mascara lines running down her face and grabbed her bags.

"Don't be too long." Phil said, rummaging through the fridge.

"Have you seen your bathroom? A girl makes no promises when she has access to that."

"Don't make me come up there." He shouted as Maria ascended the stairs.

"Mmm, maybe I will take my time." She shot back.

"Tease."

"Who said anything about teasing?"

A flash of red came fluttering down from the bedroom balcony overlooking the living room and kitchen that caught Phil's eye. Walking over he picked it up and recognized it as the shirt Maria had been wearing. "Lose something, Maria?"

"Oh, don't mind me." Maria said nonchalantly, tossing the matching blood red bra she had been wearing over the ledge and laughing when Phil caught it out of the air. "Oops. Heads up."

"Oh, something's up, but it's not my head." Phil replied, coming up the stairs, his hungry eyes locked on Maria's bare chest.

Maria smiled as she shimmed out of her jeans, leaving her red thong on. "Think you could show me how to work your shower?"

"Fucking hell. You're going to be the death of me." Phil couldn't help his gaze from sweeping over her flawless body.

"Oh well, I'm sure I'll figure it out." Maria shrugged and started walking towards the bathroom adding a little extra sway to her hips.

Phil closed the distance faster than she thought he would and pinned her to the wall, his lips closing around hers before she could make another teasing comment. Maria's hands went to the base of his neck, running through his short hair. His tongue found hers and she moaned at the contact. She could feel his arousal against her stomach making her belly clench. Grabbing her ass Phil hoisted her up so she could put her legs around his hips giving them both the friction they were looking for and ripping a groan from him when he felt her heat. Maria pulled his shirt over his head and ran her nails down his chest as his lips and teeth nipped and sucked her neck.

"Fuck." Maria threw her head back against the wall and rolled her hips against his. She needed more. "Shower."

One word was all the direction Phil needed. Holding her up he walked them into the bathroom, never breaking their kiss and pushed the shower door open, quickly turning on the hot water. He divested himself of his pants and shoes while the water got warm and Maria pulled her panties off, tossing them to the corner before stepping into the shower. The water was hot against her are skin and she hissed, stepping out of the spray. Phil followed her in and shut the door while simultaneously adjusting the temperature. Pushing her against the tile wall their lips reconnected. Maria's hands couldn't stay still as their tongues battled for dominance, roaming every inch of wet skin she could reach. Phil's hands were having a hard time deciding where to go too. One massaged her breast and the other dipped between them to cup her sex before sliding a finger into her wet heat.

"Jesus, you're wet Maria." Punk groaned, adding another finger.

"I want you." Maria pushed her hips down onto his hand, trying to find relief for the fire that was building in her stomach. Phil worked her with his hand until she was right on the edge before pulling back. "Phil! Don't stop!" Maria pleaded, her voice shaking with need.

"Don't worry baby. I'm gonna take care of you." Lifting her up she wrapped her legs around his waist again. Positioning himself at her entrance he waisted no time before thrusting in. Maria's eyes rolled back and her nails dug into his shoulders. "You feel so fucking good baby."

Maria moaned her agreement. They moved together easily like they had been together a thousand times before, not just twice. She met him thrust for thrust, her head thrown back against the shower wall. Water mixed with sweat and she swore she could do this forever and still not get enough.

"Harder." Maria meant it to be an order, but it came out more like a strangled whine when he hit that spot inside her that made her toes curl. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Phil was happy to oblige and pushed into her supple body harder and faster. The sound of skin on skin filled the room along with their pleasure filled cries. Maria's back slammed into the wall with each upward thrust, but the pleasure masked the slight twinge of pain. She closed her eyes, her breathing uneven and coming out in pants.

"Oh my god, oh my god. Phil! Fuck!" Her orgasm slammed into her and pulled a scream from her throat that made her glad they were alone and no longer on a tour bus with a driver. Phil's thrust became more erratic and quick and he soon followed her over the edge. After they both came down from their high Phil helped Maria back onto her shaking legs.

"Mmmm, thank you." Maria smiled, completely sated.

"You are more than welcome." Phil replied, pushing her hair out of her face. Slowly they cleaned themselves up before finally stepping out of the shower. Phil wrapped a towel around his waist and handed Maria one of her own.

After towel drying her hair Maria slipped into her silk pajama shorts and camisole while Phil changed into sweats, deciding to forgo a shirt. "So, how about that food you promised? I seem to have suddenly worked up an appetite."

Phil chuckled. "Let's go see what we can come up with."

They spent the next hour cooking and eating before returning to the bedroom to finally get some sleep. When they had all the decorative pillows out of the way the crawled into bed and let out a sigh of contentment. "Good luck getting me out of this thing tomorrow." Maria warned, luxuriating in the softness surrounding her.

"I'll worry about that later. For now, I want to go to sleep in my own bed with my girl." Phil said, pulling Maria into him.

"You better be careful, I would hate for the world to know that CM Punk is a softy that likes to cuddle."

"Trust me, no one would blame me for wanting to cuddle with you." Phil said.

Maria rolled her eyes even though she knew he wouldn't see the gesture. "Goodnight Phil."

"Goodnight."

"Softy." Maria whispered, giggling when Phil flexed his arms around her. "Don't worry, it'll be our little secret."

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Holy writer's block batman! Ugh, I had no idea I was going to struggle so much with this chapter! I'm still not 100% satisfied with it, but I wanted to get it out there for y'all because you've all been waiting long enough. It's not as long as I had planned, but again, I just wanted to give y'all an update. Bear with me, I think I'm finally figuring this thing out. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story! It really does mean a lot and it's what spurs me on to write even when I don't really know what I'm doing! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY! :) **

"Maria, breathe. We've been practicing this for days. You know what to do, now you just have to go out there and do it." Eve tried to calm her friend down.

The red head had been pacing the length of the women's locker room backstage at RAW for the last ten minutes. She had already been with hair and makeup and the girls had helped her pick out an outfit for her WWE debut. Her long hair was down in loose curls and her makeup was flawless with smokey eye shadow and pink lip gloss. She had even been talked into letting them use fake lashes because they showed up better on screen, according to Eve at least. She wore black skin tight studded leather pants with knee high boots and a silver belt that matched her top. As soon as Layla had seen the shiny silver embellished bra top Maria had packed she insisted she wear it. Maria couldn't remember why she had even bought the thing in the first place, it was a lot showier than she was used to and had never worn it before tonight, but she had to admit it was sexy. Hopefully Phil's reaction would be worth the ridiculous amount of money she had spent on it. Now if she could just calm down.

"It's almost time to go." AJ said. "You're going to be fine. I'll be out there and so will Dolph and Punk. We've got you. There's nothing to worry about."

"AJ's right. There's no better people to be out there with than them, just go out there and enjoy yourself." Layla smiled.

Maria nodded and finally stopped pacing. "Okay, let's do this."

AJ's smile lit up her whole face. "Come on."

Together, AJ and Maria made their way to the gorilla position where Dolph and Phil were waiting for them. Phil was in the middle of discussing their upcoming match with Dolph when he saw the pair walking towards them and stopped mid sentence, letting out a low whistle. Dolph turned to see what Phil was looking at and his jaw dropped comically making both girls laugh.

"Wow. You look..." Phil trailed off, his eyes roaming over Maria's figure and landing on the ample cleavage her outfit provided.

"_Hot_. You look hot." Dolph filled in.

Maria blushed. "Thanks."

Phil nodded, his eyes meeting hers. "I have to agree with Dolph on this one. You look incredible."

"I'm glad you like it. Now can we please get this over with?" Maria asked.

"You're going to do great. They're going to love you." Phil assured her.

Maria bit her lip nervously. "I hope so."

A backstage crew member approached the group. "Alright guys, you're on after the commercial break. Dolph, you and AJ are out first and then Punk. Maria, you'll be able to watch from the monitor back here so you'll know when to go out. Everybody good? Great, let's have a good show!" The man didn't wait for a response to his question before rushing off, talking into the headset he wore.

Maria turned to watch the short man disappear quickly around the corner just as Dolph's entrance music hit. AJ grabbed Maria's writst to get her attention. "See ya out there!"

The red head nodded dumbly as the petite woman skipped through the curtains that separated them from the stage. Phil appeared in her line of sight, placing his hands on her arms as if steadying her. "Are you ready?"

"Honestly I've never been so nervous in my life. What if I screw up and look like an idiot?"

"You're going to be fine-"

"Everyone keeps saying that!" Maria interrupted, letting out a frustrated huff.

"And everyone is right. Just be yourself and no one will be able to resist you." The opening chords of Cult of Personality blasted through the arena speakers and Phil leaned in closer so she could hear him. "I know I couldn't."

Maria rolled her eyes and shoved his chest. "Get out of here."

Punk laughed and winked before disappearing through the same curtain Dolph and AJ had gone through. CM Punk chants rang out as the WWE Champion made his way to the ring. Maria waited and watched the match begin in front of the TV like the stage guy had told her. Punk and Dolph held nothing back as they went at each other in the middle of the squared circle. Both of them looked so comfortable there in front of the screaming fans and flashing lights and Maria envied their confidence. She had not felt so insecure since joining Graham's agency and hated the fact that she was so nervous. Maria watched as AJ got in position to distract the referee and knew that whether she was ready or not, it was time to make her entrance. Taking one last deep breath Maria pushed through the heavy curtains and ran straight for the ring, silently thanking God she didn't trip. Fans that sat in the front row and beside the ramp were the first to see her and they all screamed in excitement despite the fact that they had no idea who she was. AJ was up on the apron yelling at the referee when Maria got there. Grabbing AJ's leg she jerked her off the apron like they had practiced. AJ landed on her feet and turned to face her attacker.

"Who the hell are-" AJ's screeching voice was cut off by Maria's slap, sending the petite brunette to the floor. The audience's gasp turned into cheers as Phil rolled Dolph up off the distraction for the three count. Dolph went ballistic much to the crowd's delight and Phil's music once again blasted through the arena's speakers. The energy from the fans was intoxicating and Maria suddenly understood the 'high' Phil talked about getting whenever he was in front of the WWE Universe. After a few seconds of taking it all in Maria's gaze landed on Phil. His eyes were glued to her and a smile she was coming to realize was only for her graced his face making his eyes sparkle. Keeping her eyes on him she climbed into the ring with her shoulders back and head held high. After all, her boyfriend was The Best in the World, it was time she started acting like it. Walking over to him Maria lifted Punk's hand in victory, her own smile lighting up her face. Phil used their linked hands to pull her into a hug. Maria wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her head back to look at him. Before she had time to second guess herself she closed the distance between their lips, sighing when he immediately kissed her back. The sound of the screaming fans faded to quiet background noise as their kiss grew more heated and Maria nearly forgot where they were until Phil pulled back, placing one last chaste kiss on her lips. The crowd was going absolutely insane and Maria was trying hard to act casual when she was feeling anything but. Phil had a shit eating grin on his face as he held the ropes for her to exit the ring before rolling out after her and together they walked up the ramp and to the back.

AJ and Dolph were waiting for them when they got backstage. "You killed it!" AJ squealed in delight.

"That was amazing. I see why you guys do this now." Maria admitted, still feeling a buzz from the crowd's reaction.

"See, there was nothing for you to worry about." AJ smiled.

"Now we'll just wait and see if it worked." Maria said.

"We should go out and celebrate." Dolph suggested.

"I don't know..." Maria trailed off.

"Come on, it'll be fun." AJ insisted.

Maria looked at Phil. "Do you feel like it?"

"Why not? It's been a while since I've been out with the gang." Phil nodded.

* * *

An hour later everyone decided to meet at a hole in the wall bar that a few of them had been to in the past while in town. It was small, but had a good atmosphere and hopefully they would be able to enjoy themselves without being hounded by fans. Maria had changed into black leather shorts with lace trim and a silky green halter top with a plunging neck line. She wore her favorite black Christian Louboutin ankle boots and finished the outfit with silver arrowhead earrings and a matching necklace.

"So, I don't remember you and Phil kissing after the match being in the script." Eve said. She had pulled Maria a little ways from the group so they could talk.

"You know Phil, he doesn't exactly like following a script." Maria replied.

"Uh huh, so that was all his idea then?"

"I plead the fifth."

"AJ's got the insanity plea all tied up at the moment." Eve joked. "I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than that."

Maria sighed. "It just felt like the right thing to do I guess. The whole point of me going out there was to get the stalker's attention."

"Well, you sure got everyone else's."

"Got everyone else's what?" Phil appeared beside them, placing a hand on the small of Maria's nearly bare back.

"Attention. That was some kiss you guys shared out there." Eve said, giving them both a knowing look.

"It was, wasn't it?" Phil smirked.

Maria rolled her eyes. "The last time I checked we were here to celebrate my debut, not talk about it."

"And how would you like to celebrate?" Phil asked.

"Hmmm..." Maria looked around, spotting the small dance floor across the bar. "Dance with me."

"If you insist."

"I do." Maria grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. Several other couples were already occupying the space and Maria picked a spot near the back. Turning she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to sway to the music.

"You should know that I don't dance with just anyone." Phil said, leaning in so she could hear him over the speakers that were right next to them.

Maria smiled. "So I should feel special?"

Phil ducked his head to place a warm kiss behind her ear. "_Very_ special."

Maria hummed at the sensation of his warm lips on that sensitive spot and her belly clenched when he pulled her hips to his so she could feel his arousal against her stomach. It was like her body could never get enough of him and judging by the hardness pressing into her he felt the same way. Turning in his arms she moved so that her back was to his chest and her ass ground into his erection to the beat of the music. His arms went around her waist and together they got lost in their own world, the heat between them building to an almost unbearable level. She had never felt like this with anyone else. It was like his touch set her blood on fire sending desire flooding through her system until she couldn't stand it any longer. This time when she turned to face him she was the one speaking into his ear. "I need you."

Phil groaned at the sound of her voice and her words. "Fuck, Maria." Grabbing her hand he tugged her through the crowd, not bothering to tell the others they were leaving and hailed a cab outside. The ride back to his bus was short and he thanked God for that because if Maria's hand got any closer to his rigid length he was going to take her in the back seat.

"Tell Tony to take a break." Maria instructed once they were outside the bus. "I want to be alone."

As soon as the bus driver was gone Phil had Maria pinned to the cabin door, slanting his mouth over hers in a dominate kiss. Maria melted into him and moaned when their tongues tangled together. Phil linked their fingers and held their hands above their heads, moving his knee in between Maria's legs. Maria rubbed against his jean clad thigh, giving her some of the friction she craved, but it wasn't enough.

"Touch me." Her voice came out husky and Phil wasn't one to deny her of what she wanted. Letting go of one of her hands he reached between them and undid the skin tight shorts she wore. Once the zipper was down his hand slipped under her panties and he dipped a finger into her wet heat. Groaning at her wetness for him he began pumping first one then two fingers into her, crooking them in a come hither motion to touch that elusive spot inside her. Maria gasped at the contact and bucked her hips. Prayers and curses were on repeat coming from her mouth as Phil worked her to the edge and with one firm press of his thumb on her button she was flung into oblivion. Phil's hand slipped from her shorts, his fingers slick from her release. Maria's eyes were heavy, but she saw when he licked herself from his hand and once again she was as turned on as she was before. She leaned up and kissed him again, this time able to taste herself on his tongue. They moved toward the bed discarding clothes and shoes along the way until they could finally see and touch and feel all of each other. Phil held himself above her on his forearms as he pushed into his own personal version of heaven. Her walls gripped his length like a velvet glove and they both moaned. At first neither one was in a hurry, but as the sweat started to build so did their need and Maria urged him on with her hands and hips. She met him thrust for thrust until once again she was falling into an orgasm that left her breathless. I few strokes later and Phil collapsed on top of her after finding his own release. Maria relished the way his weight pressed into her and let her fingers draw imaginary shapes onto his back while they caught their breath. Eventually he slipped out of her and rolled to his back so that Maria could curl into his side, resting her head on his chest and tracing his tattoos with her index finger.

"I don't think I could ever get tired of this." Maria said, her voice still airy.

"Mmm, me either." Phil agreed, letting out a contented sigh.

They were both quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "I'm really glad I got put on this case."

Phil turned his head to look at her. "I am too." He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her small body. "I am too."

**Reviews are love, good or bad, I'll take what I can get! **

**xoxo**

**Meg**


End file.
